The Volturi Family
by Catherine-PJO
Summary: The sequel to "Volturi and Cullen". It will follow the stages of Max and Bella's relationship. It will make much more sense if you read the first one, but it may under certain circumstances stand alone. Once again I REALLY suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: 6 years later

**Hey guys. This is the much awaited sequel of "Volturi and Cullen". This story will go through the stages of Max and Bella's relationship. It will make much more sense if you read the first, but I believe that it will be able to stand alone. The first chapter will be a little short, mostly explaining what happened after the events of "Volturi and Cullen". So without any more mumbling here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: 6 years later.**

**Max's POV**

It's been almost six years since that fateful day of my grandparent's death. A lot has changed in that time. First of all, as the son of the great Volturi king Aro, my father has taken over the throne of all vampires and of course my mother is his queen. That makes me and my older by 5 minutes sister, prince and princess of vampires. Furthermore, our current castle is not located in Voltera. It's actually nowhere near Italy. My family were not strong enough to handle living where their loved ones died. For that reason, we movied in a castle in England. There is a good distance between our home and the city, so we don't have any unexpected human visitors. They are too afraid to come close. It was completely renovated by grandmas Esme and Rosalie, and my aunts Bella, Alice and Nessie, and of course mom. It was built on the top of a not so high mountain with several other around. It is surrounded by flourished thick forest with a wide variety of animals in them. So it is the perfect place for us.

The castle itself is magnificent. It is even greater than the one in Voltera. It has 3 high towers and a few more that are smaller, over 400 rooms that only one fourth of them are used, an indoor pool which Lilly, Bella, EJ and I often visit, three different play rooms full of electronics, a pool table, karaokes and much more, a personal spa, a very large kitchen where Esme and aunt Bella often spend their time in and a huge garage for our cars.

Six years ago we were only 24. Our family consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, dad, mom, Bells, EJ, Lilly, Felix, Heidi, Alec, Chelsea, Demitri, Jane, Seth, Embry and myself. Over the years our numbers have greatly increased. Being so up in the mountain there were many hikers and hunters that were sevearly injured so we decided to save them by changing them. So now we are over 100 vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Bella and EJ have stopped aging since they are now fully grown at 7 years old. They look like they are 18 though. Bella could pass as a 16-year-old but EJ is too bulk to be considered any younger than 18. He also is definitely more human than aunt Nessie, since he actually grows facial hair and unfortunately I am too. Of course I only look like a 16-year-old, just like Lilly, due to our age.

What's more for the past few months my feeling towards Bella have changed. I have to always shield those thoughts from uncle Edward, my sister and dad. I don't why they changed though. I mean she was always my best friend, my cousin, but lately all I want to do is push her against the door and attack her mouth, neck, shoulders, breasts............ She is so perfect. Everything about her is perfect, from head to toe. She drives me crazy. When I'm around her I'm most of the time painfully hard. Why is this happening to me????????

**I know I said that I may not have results until the end of the week, but after staying up late yesterday I managed to finish the first chapter. As you can see it's very short, but it's just the transiction from one story to the next so it had to be short. I'll work on the second chapter in a few hours and hopefully have it done soon. Review and tell me what you think of the sequel. Your ideas, your concerns, anything just review or pm me.  
**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day at School

**If you haven't already figured it out, Max, Lilly, Bella and EJ have no idea about the imprint yet. Their feelings are just starting to change.**

**Chapter 2: First Day at School  
**

**Max's POV**

Today was the day EJ, Bella, Lilly and I would go to school for the first time in our short lives. Bella and EJ had the option of going last year but they preferred to go with us. Our parents had decided 6 years ago that they wouldn't go to school again and stay in the castle to train the newest member of the family, deal with possible missions and everything my grandparents previously did. So it was just us. We would pose for what we are. Lilly and I were twins and EJ will be Bella's one year older brother. Bella would be in the same year as us, because she wasn't interested in any of the classes he wanted to take, and didn't want to be alone. Lilly who was interested in the same classes as EJ couldn't pose as older cause she didn't look like it.

"Max, get ready or we are going to be late for our first day."My beloved sister yelled. She knows that the way we are driving there is no way in hell that we are going to be late but she still worries about it.

"I'm coming. Relax for a second sis." I went downstairs and was met with a breath-taking godess. Bella was wearing a black mini-skirt that showed her incredible long legs, and a white V-neck that made perfect contrast with the brown locks that fell in her face and her beautiful brown orbs. What the fuck? I need to clear my mind.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

EJ and I were waiting for Max and Lilly in the hall. Everyone else was out. The girls were on a shopping trip to Paris and the boys had gone on a mission. Of course uncle Jamie would never again leave the castle unprotected, so there always were at least 150 vampires left behind to guard the castle and its occupants. Lilly just came down the stairs and my brother's jaw hit the floor. I can't blame him though. Lilly was just like aunt Elena and aunt Rosalie. She had their blonde, soft, long hair and their perfect body. It was only natural that EJ liked her more than a friend. He hadn't said anything, but I'm his twin and of course I know he feels that way. And I'm sure he knows how I feel about Lilly's brother. She reached EJ and took his extended hand and they walked to his car. EJ always got along better with Lilly than anybody else, like I did with Max.

Maximilian Emmett Felix Volturi. The object of my obsession and lust. I can't get his face out of my mind. I'm so glad I have grandma Bella's shield or I would be in serious trouble. His physique is so much like uncle Jamie, but a little more bulk. He sometimes remind me of uncle Emmett. He is that big. Even my brother who as werewolve is pretty bulk can't be compared to my god. And his face. Aaaaaahhhh. He is so cute. With those adorable dimples that are so childish, but also suit him so well. And finally his amazing rubin eyes. I can get so lost in them. And here he comes. How can such a simple outfit look so good on someone? He is just wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with the first three buttons popped open and lookes so heavenly. Like my brother, he had decided to not shve today and that made him even sexier. I extended my hand and waited for him to grab it. He reached the bottom in mere seconds, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I nodded and once again wished we were more than just friends. "Sorry for making you wait for me." I wrapped my arms around his and went to his silver Jaguar X-F **(http://robson./cars/wp-content/uploads/2007/04/jaguar_c-xf_concept_).**

"It's ok, Max. Now let's hurry or your sister will kill us."

* * *

**Max' POV**

"Finally!!!!!!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw us. "Let's go!!!" With that she got in EJ's Jeep. Bella and I climbed in my Jaguar and we were on our way. During the ride to school, I tried with everyting I have to not put my hand on Bella's thigh. We were silent the whole ride. Not a word was exchanged. When we got to school all the guys looked dumbfounded at our cars and girls. Their thoughts were filled with pictures of them with our cars, our girls or both of them together. The girls' thoughts were filled with EJ and me. We simply got out of our cars and headed to the main office to get our schedules, and went on with our day. By the time we were supposed to have lunch I was fumming. Both I and EJ. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bells, come with me please." She nodded, took my hand and followed me.

"Where are we going?" I ignored her question. I was trying to find a quite place. I couldn't so I went outside. I looked around to see if there was any human in sight and when I was sure there wasn't I ran at vampire speed in the woods. She followed me and was about to ask me another question when I crashed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

HE WAS KISSING ME!!!!!!! I was shocked and didn't respond at first. He was about to pull away but I grabbed his face and kept it at place and kissed him back. I could feel him smile on my lips. His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip desperately asking me to open up. It was my turn to smile and I all too willingly opened my mouth to him. His tongue then entered my mouth and started exploring. By this time, he had pressed me up against a tree and I could feel his raging hard-on on my tigh. This brought me back to reality and I pushed him away. He looked hurt. I caressed his cheek and kissed his nose making that adorable dimped smile to appear on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've been longing for this moment." I told him.

"Really??? I thought it was just me." He stole one more kiss from me and rested his forehead against my own. "If you liked it, why did you push me away?"

"Because we were going to fast." I said and pointed down to his crotch.

"So you pushed me away because I got turned on by you? You shouldn't be around me then. Lately I've always been hard around you." And he kissed me once more.

"Let's go back to my brother and your sister."

"Do we have to? I want to stay here with you. Hold you and kiss you." Resisting his pout has always been very hard for me.

"As much as I like your suggestion they must be wondering where we are."

"Lilly already knows what I was going to do."

"She knew you have a crush on me?"

"No, she know I'm madly in love with you. As I know that she is in love with your brother." Did he just say that he loved me.

"You love me?" A grin appeared on his face.

"More than life itself." I pulled him down by his sexy little beard and kissed him passionately. "Does that mean that you will go with my idea??"

"No, baby. It means that I love you too!!!!" He shivered at my words.

"Call me baby one more time please."

"Baby baby baby baby!!!!! Let's go back."

**Here is their first encounter. Isn't it cute?Tell me what you think in a review. I again stayed up to write the chapter so please reward me with review??? Thank you for reading.**

**xoxo **

**Catherine  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

**Chapter 3: Going home  
**

**Max's POV**

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the cafeteria. I must have had a foolish grin on my face, just like Bella, because both Lilly and EJ chuckled when they saw us. They had bought a tray of food for us to eat, so I sat down next to EJ. What I didn't expect though was Bella sitting in my lap. She giggled when she felt how hard I was, and turned to kiss my cheek.

"FINALLY!!!" Lilly exclaimed happily. "Do you know how long we have been waiting for this???" Then she went and sat in EJ's lap and kissed him. What the fuck???

"Did you honestly think that we just studied all this time?" EJ asked.

"How come I didn't notice anything? How were you able to keep your thoughts from me???" I asked them both.

"Well brother dear, there is this little power we have that enables us to shield things from the world, if you don't remember. You have used many times, especially when it comes to dad." She said so-matter-of-fact-ly.

"So how long has this been going on?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around my neck. Our lunch already devoured.

"A month actually. And no we haven't done anything." Lilly answered. I probably looked terrified because my sister continued. "Don't look so horrified. Your girlfriend asked if we had sexually been together." Both Bella and I smiled at Lilly's term.

"Okay, too much information. I have no obligation to your relationship. Hell I even support it, but I really don't want to know what you are doing with my sister, EJ."

"Same applies to you Max."

"Okay now that you gave each other you blessings we have to go, if we don't want to be late for class. See you later honey!!!" She kissed EJ and pulled us to class. The rest of our day was pretty uneventful. Bella and I sat together and most of the time I was caressing her knee while she relaxed to my touch. When the bell rang to signal that our first day was officialy over, we went to the parking lot. Lilly had gone to find EJ who had gym so Bella and I were left alone. I didn't pass out on that opportunity. I laid back against the car and pulled Bella into a heated kiss. She was surprised again but this time quickly responded. I was about to dart my tongue out and lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, when she pushed her own tongue into my mouth licking every place she could reach. I moaned when she pulled my bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it hungrily. We were so into the moment we hadn't realized Lilly and EJ were right behind us until EJ cleared his throat and Lilly giggled.

"You look cute together. And Max red lip-gloss suits you!!!" my best friend started laughing at my sister's words.

"It surely does, bro." He continued laughing and we joined in. Bella used a tissue to wipe it off of my mouth and turned to her brother. I rested my head on Bella's shoulder.

"And your hickies look good on you too, big brother."

"Why, why, Thank you sister dear. And I'm sure either one of you will have at least one by the end of the day." As those words left his mouth, I turned my face to her neck, attached my mouth to it and sucked on her skin there. She whimpered at the sudden attack. After a few short moments I pulled my mouth off of her and stared at my accomplishment.

"I guess it was quicker than you thought it would be, baby." Lilly said grabbing his keyes to open the trunk. "Come on. Our parents are probably home by now."

"WHAT????????" All three of us yelled.

"I didn't tell you? Well now you know. Our parents returned from their missions and shopping trips. Now let's go. I've missed mom."After that we got in our cars and sped off. We were again silent the whole ride, but this time she ran her left hand through my hair while my right was massaging her inner tigh. We got to the castle in no time, and once again Lilly was proved right. All of our parents',uncles' and aunts' cars were here. EJ and I got out of the cars and raced to our beautiful ladies' side to open their doors. They grabbed our offered hands, wrapped their arms around them and we headed towards the main hall where our family was expecting us.

**I'm sorry it's short but it was either that or it would be lengthy. And since I promised **_JeaBaby _**at least one update today, I kept it short. Next chapter both sets of twins will finally be told about the eternal bond they share. Being each other's imprint I mean. It will be posted tomorrow since I have a light schedule then. Until then review to give me your opinion. Please???**

**xoxo **

**Catherine  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Begining of Forever

**R&R people. I want your opinion.**

**Chapter 4: Begining of Forever  
**

**Bella's POV**

Lilly and my brother went through the high doors, leading to the living room, first followed by Max and me. Jamie and the males of the main guard, consisted of Felix, Demitri, Alec, Jasper, Emmett, Jane, Chelsea and Alice, were reviewing their mission, while all the women in the family talked about their trip. When they saw us coming in, mom and Elena quickly lifted themselves up and raced to hug us. Elena crashed Max and me into a bone crushing hug while mom did the same with Lilly and EJ.

"I've missed you!!!!" Elena told us.

"We've missed you too mom." I nodded in agreement at his words. Max momentarily brought his arm from around my waist to hug his mother, before wrapping it back around me.

"How have you been, Bells?" She hugged me as well and I returned it.

"It's been good, aunt Elena. How was Paris?"

"Excellent!!! Next time I hope you will come with us." She said with a smile. "By the way baby, you look even hotter with the scruffed chin." She then turned to Lilly and EJ as mom came to us.

"Mommy!!!!!!" I escaped Max's hold, or rather he let me escape his hold, and ran to my mother.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. How have you been, baby girl?" mom asked when I was in her arms.

"Better than ever, mommy!!!" I stole a glance at Max, who in return smiled at me with his eyes full of love. Mom raised her brows questionally.

"And does it have anything to do with Max, Bella?" She said turning my face to hers.

"Maybe???" I said looking down. I would soon regret my action.

"SARA ISABELLA BLACK IS THAT HICKIE ON YOUR NECK???" mom yelled at my face at the same time Elena yelled at Lilly.

"LILLIAN JANE ELIZABETH VOLTURI IS THAT A HICKIE ON YOUR NECK???"

"Well aunt Nessie, I would be the one to blame for that." Max said coming up behind me. At this point everyone had gathered around us.

"You did this???" dad asked my baby. He proudly nodded. Dad turned to EJ then. "And you did the same thing to Lilly?" My brother too nodded.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT???" All four of us asked dumbfounded.

"Aren't you angry or something???" EJ asked them. They started laughing.

"Are you kidding?? We have been expecting that for 6 years now." Jamie said.

"Why would you expect it?" Max asked.

"You haven't realized it, have you?" Rosalie asked us.

"Realize what?" Lilly asked getting visibly angry.

"Haven't you ever noticed the connection you have with each other?" Elena provided us with another question.

"Will you tell us anytime soon??? Because I really want to be alone with Max." I asked them in return.

"You are each other's imprint." Alice squealed.

"WHAT????" Once again we yelled.

"Will you stop yelling 'WHAT'??? It's becoming annoying." Alice sticked her tongue out at us. Elena giggled before speaking.

"When Lilly and Max were just under a day old, we brought them down to meet the family. When you saw them, it was like the world stopped moving. It was just you four. You also had the cutest of mind talks. Lilly you laid your eyes on EJ and yelled 'MINE' in your mind. And EJ simply responded that he was definitely yours. And you little lovebirds had a same-like conversation." Elena was grinning by now.

"It was really cute. Seeing little kids act like that." Jane said smiling.

"So we are soulmates?" Max asked carefully.

"Are you stupid???" Heidi asked us. "That's what we've been telling you the past 20 minutes."

"So it also means that I can do whatever I want with Bella, right?" He said wrapping his arms around me. I immediately relaxed to his touch.

"Yes, Max. But please be _careful_." dad said. "I don't want my daughter knocked up at 7 years of age." That earned him a smack from mom.

"So would you excuse us???" I asked them.

"Us too???" Lilly said.

"The same things apply to you missy." Elena told Lilly.

"Yes mommy. Everyone is excused." At Jamie's words Max picked me up bridal style and EJ did the same with Lilly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Holding me with one hand, he opened the door to my room with his other. He walked towards my bed, laid me down and took his shirt off. I just laid there on my bed watching his muscular chest, and wondered how i got so lucky. His muscles were pretty defined, his six-pack was sinful and his stomach ended in a perfect V. He saw me scrutinizing every inch of him and used the most common phrase ever, but the way he said it turned me on even more.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do. You are the mind reader remember?" He climbed up the bed and hovered over me.

"I haven't......used........my power........on you........in many years." He said between kisses. I pushed his face so I could speak, but he attacked my neck. I moaned at the feeling.

"Aren't you curious over what goes through my head?" I asked biting my lip. He took his mouth from my skin and I whimpered at the loss.

"Of course I do. But I didn't think it would be respectful to do so without your permission."

"You are so sweet. Of course you have permission to read my mind. In fact why don't you keep them connected like your dad has done with your mom?"

"Really??? You don't mind?" I shook my head. "Well you will probably get bored by what I'm always thinking."

"And why is that?" I asked kissing his scruffy jaw. He must have connected our minds because at that point images of myself filled my head. "Seriously??? All you are thinking about is me?"

"Guilty as charged. But you are also thinking about me as I can see."

"Always. Now stop talking." With that grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. He moaned ,but it was muffled by my mouth, and my hands were roaming his incredible chest. Our lips moved perfectly on each other's and were accurately timed. His hands were caressing my sides while my own had were now over the bulge in pants. I stroked his cloth-covered erection earning a yelp and a moan. I used that opportunity to push my tongue in his mouth and when I found his tongue, I started stroking it with my own. After many moans on both parts I found his belt and wanted to unbuckle it. This seemed to bring him back to reality because he pushed himself off of me and in the opposite side of the room.

"What happened?" I asked flushed and a little hurt.

"Nothing. It's just that I want to make our first time special." I smile at how thoughful he was. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed where he now was.

"Listen to me. Your wanting to make our first time special is the sweetest thing. I was hurt when you pulled away, but if it was for that reason, I'm happy." I trailed a few kisses over his chest, neck and jaw until I reached his amazing lips. "Stay with me." He didn't answer, he just pushed me back, pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep with my head on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. Our forever just begun.


	5. Chapter 5: New kid

**Chapter 5: New kid  
**

**Max's POV**

It's been two months since that first kiss Bella and I shared. At the same day, we had also found out we had imprinted on each other and therefore we are soulmates. It probably wouldn't have taken us long to find out anyway. I know for a fact that it hurts to stay away from her and I'm sure she feels the same. Our relationship has evolved greatly the months that have passed. We may not have had sex, but now we are even closer than before. She has opened her mind to me and I found she was indeed thinking of me all the time. Everytime I thought about that, it brought a smile to my face. She asked me to connect our minds, so now just like my parents and Lilly with EJ, we would have our little private conversations. Forunatey, our parents' didn't mind so I also had the preasure of having her in my arms in her bed every night.

And that's where we are right now. She looks so peaceful and happy sleeping. I don't know whether it is because I am holding her or because of her dreams. For the past few nights all she is dreaming about is us in many and different sexual positions. It makes me think that our relationship is strong enough, so that we can finally be together in that way. We may had been ready to give ourselves to each other that first night, but I didn't want us to be just fuck buddies. I wanted something deeper, and now that we have it, I can fearessly make her mine. I have already made such plans for tonight. Today is THE day.

She is still sleeping on my chest, but I have to wake her up because we have school. I slipped from under her with ease and started sucking and licking her neck. She moaned loudly and shifted to give me better access. Smiling against her skin, I moved to the newly exposed part of her neck. After a few short seconds, she tried to push my face further down her chest, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun but we have school." I said getting up.

"Can't finish what you started before we go?" she whined and I chuckled.

"I'd love to, but if I do we are going to be late."

"So??? Come on baby, please!!! I need you. And you know you need me too." How true were her words. But if I was able to keep my hands to myself the last few months, I could do it for a few hours more. She was now at the edge of her bed looking at me with pure lust in her eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but you leave me no choice." Her eyes lit up at my words. "I have made plans for us tonight. Now will you please get dressed because Lilly and EJ are probably waiting for us." Her smile turned to a frown by the time I finished speaking.

"Can't we skip over school and everything and go straight to your plans?" She asked with a pout. I raised my eye-brown at her and she looked down in defeat. "FINE!!!" With that she went to her wardrobe to get dressed and I followed.

"I know I am irrestistable......." I said trying to lighten up her mood. She actually chuckled, so that means I succeeded. "....... but just wait until tonight. You can have every inch of me then." I told her. I wanted to say more but the sight I had in front of me took my breath away. Bella in a tiny skirt and a V-neck that made her boobs look fantastic. I must have died and gone to heaven. She also had an evil smirk on her face. She intentionally dressed like this."Are you doing this on purpose???"Her expression changed to innocent.

"Doing what on purpose Maxi???" She looked down to the bulge that formed in the front of my pants and giggled.

"You know exactly what."

"I don't think I understand what you mean, baby." With that she left the room and as she passed by me she let her fingers graze my hard-on. I waited a few minutes to compose myself and then went downstairs. The others were there waiting for me. Lilly looked at me, giggled and made her way to me.

"What happened little brother??? Are you a little uncomfortable?" She hugged me and went back to EJ's side, while Bella came to me.

_"Actually I am a lot uncomfortable but anyway." _I thought to her.

"You know we can still hear you right?" EJ asked me.

"So? It's better thinking about it than saying out loud. Now shall we??" I said offering Bella my hand. She took it and we were on our way to a long day at school.

Our morning classed passed easily because I had Bella's hand massaging my scalp, effectively calming me. There was this guy in History that was staring intently at my girl, so I really needed to calm. Lunch finally came and we went to sit at our normal table. Lilly and EJ were already there. Right before we sat, Bella said she wanted a coke or something so she was going to get that. Lilly offered to go with her and I was grateful. I didn't want Bella to be alone with that fucker from History around. She kissed my cheek and proceeded to get what she wanted.

"So cuz, did anything interesting happen today?" EJ asked me once the girls were gone.

"Well not anything positive." I said but continued in my mind _"Just an asshole that was staring at your sister. I literally wanted to rip him apart for looking at her like that." _He chuckled slightly at that. I showed him a picture of the fucker so he could be on the watchout. His expression immediately changed.

"Well I definitely know who you are talking about. It is the same guy that hit on Lilly when I was in the bathroom." He growled at the memory.

"At least I'm not the only one." We laughed at that. "But seriously who is that guy? He hasn't been here before, has he?"

"He must be that new student everyone is talking about. Finally our little gang is of the spotlight."

_"MAX!!!!!"_

_"EJ!!!!!!!" _We heard Bella and Lilly call to us at the same time. It wasn't a scream of fear, but a scream of pure frustration. I motioned towards the place everyone was looking and he nodded. We got up and went to the rescue. Gently pushing the students aside we brought ourselves to the front. What we found there signaled the death of the new kid. He had his FUCKING lips on MY Bella's and his hand on my sister's rear. EJ was shaking with anger, which meant that he was this close from phasing. I calmed him down and went towards the fucker. I grabbed his shoulder and threw him away from my girls. Bella and Lilly had tears in their eyes and both came to my side, snuggling to me. Lilly would have gone to EJ but I had made him go out and calm down. The last thing we needed was the people in this school seeing EJ turn into a wolf.

"Go out and help EJ calm down. I'm going to teach this motherfucker a lesson and we will go home." They nodded and left the cafeteria. I gave Bella the keys to the car so they would sit there waiting. "Now back to you" I said advancing to him.

"Why the fuck did you push me away from them man? I could have tapped that by now." Was he seriously asking me this?

"You are asking me why I didn't let you kiss someone that is not interested? Or better yet. MY GIRLFRIEND???????" I had grabbed him by the shirt and when the last words left my mouth I punched him hard. Not hard enough to dislocate his head, but hard enough to prevent him from ever doing something like that again. "If you ever come close to my girlfriend or my sister, I WILL KILL YOU? Do I make myself clear???" There was blood running down his nose but I didn't care the least. He was scared shitless and nodded. I punched him once more just to make sure he got the message and then followed the girls outside. Bella came running to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't want him to kiss me, but if I used my strength I would expose us. I ruined our day." She said crying in my chest.

"What??? You didn't ruin anything. I'm still keeping my promise. By the end of this day you will have each and every inch of me." I said wiping away her tears. EJ was comforting Lilly so our we had our space.

"But how can you still want me when he kissed me like that?"

"It's simple. He forced himself on you. It's not like you could do anything without compromising who we really are. And I am so fucking crazy about you. I literally worship the ground you walk on. I love you Bells." With that I kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion and need. Through that kiss I showed her all of my emotions. She opened her mouth to me and let me savour her taste. I was the only one she wanted to be kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her. She moaned into the kiss and we had to stop when breathing was needed. Her jaw was slightly red from the rubbing movements against my scruffy chin. Every doubt and shame disappeared from her eyes and were replaced by happiness and lust. I love the fact that I make her feel this way.

"I want to go home." She said against my chest.

"We are going home then. But don't forget we have a date tonight." She smiled at me and went to her side of the car. When we were in I sped off back to our castle.

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I did have the time, but I was too tired to come and write some. You see, yesterday the school's basketball team, which include me, won in a local tournament and now we are going to nationals. So after the game I was completey spent. But tomorrow and Sunday I will post more than one chapter hopefully. Review please!!!!!!**

**xoxo **

**Catherine  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Anger and Love

**Chapter 6: Anger and Love**

**Max's POV**

After what I did to that punk at school, there is no doubt the principal called our parents. That means that I am in some serious trouble. I don't really care if they ground me or don't let me go anywhere near our TV and PS3, but if they don't let me go through with my plans for tonight, I swear I'll go crazy. Bella must have noticed my discomfort because she started rubbing the back of my neck soothingly.

"Why are you so tensed, sweatie?" She said never stopping her ministrations.

"I'm just a little worried of what expects us back in the castle." I placed my hand on her tigh making her shiver. When she had full conrtol of her voice, she spoke.

"They will definitely yell at you for using so much force on him, but other than that what can they do?"

"Oooooo come on!!!!! I just punched him. I didn't use so much of my strength." I was getting angry now because how can she tell me I put so much force in him when I was very careful NOT to kill him?

"I was talking about the blow you gave him, but the way you lifted him up in the air to do so."

"I really did that?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and I continued. "Wow I hadn't realized that. As for what else our parents can do. They could easily forbid us to spend the night as I have planned." Her hand stopped dead in its tracks. She looked terrified at the thought of them ruining her fun with me.

"I guess, we will find out soon enough." I was paying so much attention to the road, so I hadn't realized we were already pulling in the garage. We got out of the car, as did Lilly and EJ and headed towards the hall. Once we entered the main house we were faced with the angry faces of our family. My dad was going ballistic stepping forward.

"Care to explain why we received a call from your school?" He said looking directly at me.

"It depends." I told him sheepishly.

"On what exactly?" Mom asked also advancing.

"Well on whether you want an explanation on the fact I beat the guy or on the reason I did it."

"MAXIMILIAN EMMETT FELIX VOLTURI, YOU BROKE HIS FUCKING JAW AND NOSE!!!!!!!" Grandma Rose yelled from the croud behind my parents. Grandpa Emmett wrapped his arms around her to calm her.

"Well it could have been worse. I was seriously thinking of killing him."

"What???" mom asked me. "Why would you do that?"

"Aunt Elena, Max is not the only one that wanted to kill that excuse of a human. I also couldn't control myself and went outside to phase." We bumped fists in agreement.

"Ok we all understand now that he is lucky enough to live. But why the hell did you do it? You could have exposed us." Nessie said craddling Bella in her arms like mom now did with Lilly.

"It was our fault. We......." I didn't let the sobbing Lilly continue.

"No!!!!! None of this is your fault. It's not like you asked him to grab your ass or Bella asked him to kiss her."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then men in the family yelled in unison.

"That's why we lost control. EJ and I were seating in our usual table while the girls went to grab something to drink. We were talking about this weird kid that literally undressed our girls with his eyes in the previous classes, when Lilly and Bella called our names in their heads. We quickly made our way to them and found this fucking piece of shit touching them like what I told you about."

"Language!!!" Grandma Esme yelled but I couldn't care less in that moment.

"We just couldn't control ourselves at the sight of that. And to top it off Lilly and Bella were crying when Max was finally able to push him off." EJ said patting me in the back.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him then. I don't know if I would have been able to keep myself from doing so." Emmett said and all the guys nodded in agreement. The women rolled their eyes and said 'men' in a low voice.

"So you won't ground them???" Bella asked expectantly. She and Lilly were now both in my and EJ's arms.

"Yes we will." Mom and Ness said and the same time Dad and Jake said "Hell no."

"Elena you can't blame the kids. They were pretty controlled. Any other bulky teenager their age could have broken his nose and jaw." Dad said with a pout.

"Fine. You need to stop with that pout. You always have your way." Everyone laughed and dad went to wrap his arms around mom. "You are dismissed babies."

"MOM!!! Stop calling us babies!!!" Lilly exclaimed frustrated. She hated being called baby by anyone except EJ.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But you are my babies!!!" We all chuckled at Lilly's expression. Now I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

**The date**

**Bella's POV**

When I asked Lilly what plans Max has made for tonight, all she would tell me was that I would love it and I should also wear something nice. Of course upon hearing that Alice, mom, Elena, Rose and Bella came to help Lilly preapare me for the night. I was thankful that Jane with Demitri and Heidi with Felix were on a little trip cause I couldn't any more Alice's.

"Grandma Bella, how come you are here? You hate preparations and everything as much as I do." I asked her after a while.

"True, mom. I've trying to figure out myself for ages." Mom told her mom.

"Well, I don't like being the one receiving the make-overs. Being close to my dear sisters for such a long time, I've grown to like applying them." She said looking at Rose and Alice and giggled. Rest of us girls laughed a little and they went back to work. After two hours they were finally done and I could go to my man.

"Not so fast missy." Elena said motioning me with her finger to come closer. "You have to see yourself in the mirror before you go downstairs."

"Why do I HAVE to?"

"So you know why my son's jaw will be on the floor when he lays his eyes on you." With that she turned me towards to the mirror and I gasped at the sight. They had applied little make-up only to bring out my brown eyes that Max so much loved. My hair were let loose and hugged my face perfectly. And last but not least: the dress. It was black and simple. It ended just below my knees revealing the lower part of my legs but leaving everything else to one's imagination. Turning around I saw that it had a low back, ending right above the crach of my butt. It will deginitely drive Max crazy. I squealed in delight and hugged them all.

"Thank you!!!!"

"You're welcome baby girl." mom said pulling me in an embrace. "Just have fun today. And please be _careful_." I knew very well what she meant. I giggled and went downstairs to my hero. Descending the stairs I saw my protector at the bottom in his suit. He looked so perfect in that white tux, with the black shirt and tie to match my dress. Like his mother predicted his jaw was to the floor and I was proud knowing I did that to him. I reached the bottom, closed his mouth and kissed him softly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"You.....look...You look stunning!!!!!" He finally managed to choke out.

"Thank you baby. You look good yourself."

"I can't be compared to a godess like you." I blushed and he caressed my cheek. He offered me his hand and spoke. "Shall we, my beautiful lady?" I nodded, took his hand and we went to the car. Once we were out of our family's earshot I decided to speak.

"So where are we going?" I asked in hope he would tell me.

"I made everyone promise not to tell you anything and you expect me to just blurt it out now?" He asked looking at me.

"First, keep your eyes on the road. I don't want your favourite car being crashed into a tree or something." He laughed at that. "Second, I hoped you would."

"Don't worry. It's not a long drive." I sighed in defeat and just enjoyed his touch. We had arrived in the city of London in just 20 minutes. Imagine how fast he drove. Though I expected him to pull in a famous hotel or something he kept driving. We drove through the streets of the famous city of Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace only to reach the other side of it and continue to the hills where nothing could be found. No lights, hotels or even houses for that matter.

"How much longer?"I asked in exasperation.

"It's just around this corner."

"But there is nothing around here........." I trailed off because as he turned I saw our destination. It was a picturesque chalet. Just like I like them. It was made out of wood and its garden was beautiful. Max parked right by the front door where Sean, one of the vampires in our coven waited to open my door.

"Thank you Sean, I've got this. Just make sure everything else is ready." Max said grabbing my hand and letting me out before Sean could do it.

"Of course your Highness." With that he left.

"So what is this place?"I asked Max once I was on my feet.

"It's the newest addition to the Volturi's real estate collection. I wanted it to be special as I've told you so many times, so mom heped me find a nice place. And since I know how much you love chalet out of wood I bought this. I take it that you like my choice?"

"I do. I really do. But Sean is not going to stay here right???"

"No. After dinner is served they will go."

"They???"

"Sean, Esme and Edward. They helped with the cooking part of this evening." I nodded and we went inside. Sean led us to a room, where only a table was in the middle of it. Max helped me sit and took his own seat while we waited for dinner to be served. Sean brought us some red wine and then again left.

"Everything is perfect, baby." I said after taking a sip of my glass.

"I'm glad you like it. It is all for you after all."

"No it's for us! I like the sound of that. Us."

"Me too, Izzy"

"What did you just call me?" I asked curious.

"Izzy?" He said but sounded more like a question.

"Izzy huh? Why not Bella?"

"It's just that everyone is calling you Bella or Bells but I wanted something unique." He said sheepishly.

"I like it!!!" I said kissing him.

"You could have said that sooner. I almost got a heart attack seeing you think so hard about it." Before I could answer uncle Edward and grandma Esme came in to serve our dinner. After everything was laid on the table they said their goodbyes and left us to ourselves. But before they left, Edward pressed a button on the controller he was holding and music filled the air. We ate our food in silence and when we finished we got up to proceed to the next part of our night.

"Before we go upstairs, will you offer me this dance?" I love how romantic he can get.

"Of course I will." With that he grabbed me by the waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't recoginse the song that was filling the room. All I knew was that it was a balland so we just slow danced. "Which song is this? I can't seem to recognise it." I said against his chest.

"Well it's called '_Everytime I look at you' _and the reason you don't recognise it is because I wrote and recorded it a few days ago." He started singing along.

_I used to think that i was strong  
i realise now i was wrong  
cause everytime i see your face  
my mind becomes an empty space  
and with you lying next to me  
feels like i can hardly breathe_

_i close my eyes  
the moment i surrender to you  
let love be blind  
innocent and tenderly true  
so lead me through tonite  
but please turn out the light  
cause im lost everytime i look at you_

_and in the morning when you go  
wake me gently so ill know  
that loving you was not a dream  
and whisper softly what it means to be with me  
then every moment we're apart  
will be a lifetime to my heart_

_i close my eyes  
the moment i surrender to you  
let love be blind  
innocent and tenderly true  
so lead me through tonite  
but please turn out the light  
cause im lost everytime i look at you  
lost everytime i look at_

By the time he finished I had tears in my eyes. I knew he loved me but now I realized how much.

"That was amazing!!! I can't believe you wrote such a beautiful song for me." I said kissing him. It was meant to be just a brief kiss, but it evolved into so much more. Soon I had my legs wrapped around him while he held me in the air. I could feel his hardness and moaned into his mouth. I felt him moving but I didn't pay it any more attention. I was focused on his tongue which was now being held hostage between my lips as I sucked on it greedily. A few minutes later I felt him lower me down and gently placing me on a bed.

Our kiss continued until oxygen was needed. But even then his lips never left my skin. He went to my neck while I stated unbuttoning his shirt to expose his chest to me. Once that was done he pulled back just to disreagard his shirt and pants before he came back on the bed hovering once again over me. He pulled the straps of my dress down revealing a bit more of my skin to him and kissed the newly exposed part of my body. He very slowly pulled the rest of the dress off of me and I was left in just my underwear in front of him. Although I should be embarrased for being to exposed to someone for the first time, I wasn't. I actually liked the fact that seeing me like that made a bulge occuer in the front of his briefs.

"I know I've said it a gazillion times tonight, but you are beautiful." He said looking at me with love and lust in his eyes. He lowered his mouth to mine, before I pushed his face lower. He made a quick work of my underware and pulled one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned and arched my back to his mouth as his hand found its way down to the place I needed him most and started rubbing. When he was done with my nipple he went on to its twin and restarted his actions, and pushed a finger inside of me. With all the tension building from before, his ministrations and the fact that it was my first time I came all over his finger. I didn't expect what he did next. He pulled his finger out of me and sucked on my fluids. He moaned at the taste. After I came down from my high I let my hand go down to the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down freeing his raging hard-on. I have to say that I was a little intimidiated by it, but quickly pushed it aside. This is what I have been waiting for the past two months.

"You are 100% sure you want this, right?" Max asked when he saw the fear in my eyes. "We could always stop"

"No!!!! I am 100% sure that I need this. I need you." I told him. Determination sure in my eyes.

"Good, cause I don't know if I could stop this." He lined himself up with my entrace and I felt the tip of him there.

"Then don't. Please I need to feel you. All of you." I knew I sounded desperate, but in all honesty tha's how I felt.

"It will hurt in the begining. But try to relax and soon it will fade away." Then he pushed it in. The pain was excruciating. When he was all the way in he stilled so I could get used to the feeling. "Are you okay?" He said between grants. I knew it was difficult for him to stay still but I was grateful for that.

"I'm good. Just give me a minute." I tried with everything I had not to cry, but succeeded in the end. I attempted moving a little and surprisingly it didn't hurt as much. He took that as his cue to move and started slowly thrusting in and out. After a while the pain was long forgotten and I cried for more. And he of course gave me exactly what I wanted. Being our first time we didn't last long but it was perfect. I came for the second time that day and my orgasm triggered his own. After that we just fell asleep, too spent to even talk about how amazing our first time was. We just snuggled together and drifted into dreamland.

**My longest chapter ever. I think that needs a review. Don't you??? Also the song I mentioned is '_Everytime I look at you' _by Il divo. Check it out it's really nice.  
**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast and Lunch

**Chapter 7: Breakfast and Lunch  
**

**Bella's POV**

Last night was perfect. We had a romantic dinner, shared a dance to a very touching song Max wrote for me and lastly completed our relationship. He planned everything extraordinary. There was no flaw, just perfection. It was the first time in my 7 years of life that I slept so peacefully. I woke up at around 9 and my angel was still sleeping, so I decided to head downstairs and see if I could prepare some breakfast for us. Since I didn't have any clothes other than the dress I wore yesterday, I took his shirt. Thankfully, someone (probably Esme) had stuffed the fridge with anything we could possibly want, so I had a variety of things to choose from. Since Max's favourite was pancakes with a little bit of chocolate on them, I went with that. I drew out all the necessary ingridients and got to work. When I was about to finish, I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me and I melt in the contact. Then his warm breath was near my ear and he spoke.

"Good morning beautiful." And he kissed my cheek, happiness radiated from him. He pulled away and went to the table.

"Good morning to you too. And where do you think you are going without a proper kiss?" I asked grinning. He was at my side in a flash and crashed his lips to mine. I was caught by surprise and he took that moment of my weakness to push his tongue in my mouth caressing my own tongue. I quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. Since his tongue was already in my mouth, I caprtured it between my lips and sucked on it like I had yesterday. A few minutes later both of our stomachs complained for the lack of food in them so we pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

"Will that do?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I think it will for a little while." I said giggling. "Sit down now and let me serve breakfast." He did as I asked and I went to finish making those pancakes. I had my back turned to him and I'm sure that his eyes were glued to my ass.

"My shirt suits you just fine." He said and out of the corner of my eye I could see his head turn sideways.

"Thank you and stop staring at my ass."

"It's not my fault that you are so sexy in nothing but my shirt." He was now behind me again with his arms on my sides and I could feel his hard-on prssing on my back."Can I help?"

"A little excited, aren't we?" I swayed my ass just a little making him groan.

"The little me just approves of your outfit. You didn't asnwer me though. Can I help?"

"The little you??? Baby everything about you is BIG!!!!! And yes you can help. Grab the chocolate syrup and put it over the already done pancakes." I turned my head and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for your compliment and I'll get on with the syrup." We finished cooking and sat down to eat after 10 more minutes. Being so hungry from last night's activities we finished in a very short period of time. "Izz, how about we have a shower before heading back? I'm sure we both need it." I had wiped off the blood from my thighs last night before we fell asleep, but truth is we did need a shower. We screamed sex from miles away.

"Only if we have it together." I said seductively making him choke on the water he was drinking. When he fully swallowed he spoke.

"I couldn't have it any other way." We walked upstairs, let the water run freely in the shower, discarted the remnants of our clothes and hopped in. Once in, I pushed him against the wall and crashed my lips to his. His dick was already hard from before so he was completely ready. After enjoying some more kissing, I turned us so I was the one pressed against the wall and wrapped my legs around him. He didn't enter me yet, because he was otherwise occupied. He had his mouth attached to my left nipple while his hand played with the other one. His other hand was between us and caressed my folds before two fingers entered me. He had a steady rythm and I found that I wasn't as sore as I thought I was.

"Ooooo my..... baby that feels so good!!!!!" He switched from my left breast to the other as well as the hand he had in me and the one on my right nipple. This time though he pushed three fingers inside instead of two and it felt hands were glued to his dark brown spiky hair and pulled them. He seemed to like it because whenever I applied more pressure he moaned like crazy and his mouth vibrated around my nipple. Soon I was very close to orgasm and I suppose he could feel it because his pumps became faster. "MAX!!!!!!" screaming his name I came all over his fingers. Once again he wanted to bring them in his mouth, but right before he did, I snatched his fingers and pushed them in my mouth. I sucked on each digit seperately never breaking eye-contact. His eyes were wide and I could feel his cock twitch against my entrance. The taste wasn't so disgusting as I thought it would be, in fact I moaned at my taste. When I was done with his digits he crashed his lips to mine and I opened my mouth so he could taste me. I was once again turned on so I needed him in me. Whithout pulling away I brought my hand down to his dick, pumped it a few times earning some moans and guided him in me. This time round it didn't hurt and we both moaned when he was full seethed in me. Seeing I was okay, he immediately started thrusting deep and hard building the pressure in the lower part of my stomach. He pulled away so he could see me.

"You feel so good, baby. Tight and wet just for me." His words only served to turn me on even more. Of course it was all for him. What did he expect.

"You know it, Max. Faster." He willingly complied and now we were moving at vampire speed. Our movements were just a blur to a human's eyes. It took him less than a second to push all the way in and pull out. God it felt amazing. I felt him tense so he must be close. He brought one hand between us just above where we were joined and started vigorously rubbing my nub. We simultaneously came and then just stayed there to recuperate with our foreheads touching once again.

"You are amazing, Izzy." He said before catching my lips in a brief kiss. He still hadn't pulled out and in all honsety I didn't want him to. Even if he was going soft I liked the fact that we were one. But he had to. We washed each other and after we got out, he teleported back home to get us some clothes while I dried my hair. An hou later we were ready to go. We had agreed to stop by a restaurant to eat something before we went home and asked Lilly and EJ to join us. So here we were waiting for them to arrive at our favourite restaurant. Lilly came dancing in without my brother. She came to us and hugged us tight.

"Seems like you two had a good time last night." She said giggling. Max didn't say anything just grinned.

"And this morning, Lilly." I said blushing and hiding my face in Max's chest.

"Twice in 12 hours??? Weren't you sore? After my first time with EJ, I found it a little uncomfortable for a second round." Max sat there wide-eyed. I had to save him from this.

"Lilly, I don't think Max wants to know these little details of your sex life. You are his big sister. We'll talk about later when we are alone. By the way where is my brother?" I asked curious as to why he let her come in alone.

"Well little brother you'd better shut your ears cause I assure you, you won't like this." She waited for him to do as he was told, and when he did she continued. "When you called us we were about to make love. So when we got to the car, I was so horny that I unzipped his pants and started pumping him. But because he drove kind of fast, I didn't finish the job, so now he is trying to control himself." Ever since I found out about Lilly and my brother, I have always been amazed by how easy it is for her to talk about her sex life. Now I know, because it is as easy for me.

"And why didn't you just finish the job?" I asked confused. I would have.

"Well I was to eager to see you two. I mean it was your first time, so I had to know everything." She said it like it was a natural thing.

"Can I please take my hands off of my ears?" Max said frustrated. I kissed his cheek and nodded. "Finally. So how long will it take him to get here?" Right then a moody EJ came through the door.

"Hey guys." he too hugged Max and me before taking his seat next to Lilly. "So how was your big night?"

"You really want to hear about your sister's first time?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Man, trust me in a few weeks' time you will be able to hear about your sister's sex life. So how was it?"

"You knew the plan right?" Lilly and EJ both nodded. "So we ate our dinner and right before we went upstairs he asked me to dance. I didn't know the song so I asked him about it. Did he tell you about the song?"

"The only thing we know is that he wrote it. We helped in recording the music but we have no idea what the lyrics are." Lilly said snuggling closer to my brother. That moment the waitress came to take our order.

"Hello, welcome to La Pasteria. I'm Roxi and I'be your waitress this evening. So what can I get you?" She kept looking at Max and EJ like she would eat them.

"What do you want baby?" EJ asked Lilly emphasising the word 'baby'. She nuzzled his neck answering.

"I'll get the spaghetti pesto, Eddie." I had to hold in a laugh. I put my hand in Max's open shirt and spoke.

"Same as Lilly." Our men shared a look before Max spoke.

"We'll have the same as our girls, Roxi." She wrote that down squeezing her boobs together so they looked bigger. I turned my boyfriend's head to me and kissed him.

"Anything else?" She asked trying to sound polite but envy and anger was evident in her voice.

"Four cokes, thank you." With that EJ turned to Lilly and kissed her too. Roxi left and with our enhanced hearing we were able to hear her mattering '_lucky bitches' _under her breath. When she was out of earshot we bursted out laughing.

"Posessive much?" EJ asked both me and Lilly when he caught his breath.

"Didn't you see how she was oggling you? We had to do something. Right sis?"Lilly said looking at me expectantly. I still had my hand in Max's shirt and rubbed his chest.

"Right. We can't let women hit on you like that right in our face and do nothing." I highfived Lilly with my free hand.

"Women." EJ and my baby said rolling their eyes.

"Now tell us about the song and the rest of the night AND morning." Lilly said excitedly

"AND morning?" I just nodded at EJ question.

"Well the song was simply about how much he loves me and it's called '_Everytime I look at you'."_ I said looking lovingly at Max. "So we danced to the song as he sang along. When it ended, I had tears in my eyes which wre wipe off by Max and then kissed him. Well it wasn't meant to be as long as it was, but soon we were on the bed with him hovering over me. EJ are you sure you want to hear the rest?" I turned to my brother concerned it might bother him.

"Give as many details as you want. I really don't mind anymore."

"Okay. So he removed all of my clothes while he stayed in his boxers and he brought me to the edge for the first time with his finger and mouth. Then as we were kissing I reached his briefs and pulled them down. I was a little intimidated by his length,but I pushed it aside." EJ was chuckling at my last remark.

"It's natural sis. All the guys know that he has the biggest dick."Lilly smacked his head for laughing. "What??? It's true."

"But you don't have to make fun of your sister. Now shut up and let her continue." Lilly could be very scary if she wanted.

"Thank you Lilly. Well then we made love for the first time and after that we went to sleep."

"You were careful not to hurt her with that monster right?" Brother EJ asked Max in a serious tone.

"You know I did EJ."Max spoke for the first time since the bimbo left.

"I know just trying to play the big brother thing." We all laughed at that. "What about this morning?"

"I woke up earlier than him, wore his shirt and went downstair to prepare breakfast. After a while he came in the kitchen, helped me finish up and we ate our pancakes. When we were done, he proposed we have a shower before heading home and I agreed on the condition we had it together. And you can guess the rest. Basically I was up against the wall at the mercy of his mouth, tongue, hands and dick."

"How could you NOT be sore? Can you please explain that to me?" Lilly asked puzzled. "It was your first time."

"I have no idea Lilly. I thought I would be but I wasn't." Our meals were then brought by Roxi. We ate in silence, paid and then went home to our family.

**So did you like it??? Tell me what you think in a review. _Jea _once again thank you for the support.**

**xoxo **

**Catherine  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Injuries

**Chapter 8: Injuries  
**

**Max's POV**

Watching my girl being posessive because of a random bimbo was really a turn on. What surprised me though was that she seemed very comfortable describing our night together and in front of her own brother. And EJ wasn't bothered by the details. I hope he is right and I will soon be like him. Oblivious to those little things my sister is involved. When we arrived at the castle Lilly pulled Bella out of my grasp saying they had to tell the other girls about our night. EJ came behind me and patted me on the back.

"Guess we are on our own huh?"

"Yeah. Want to go for a run?" I asked him when I was sure the girls weren't coming back.

"Sure. Wolf style right?" I snorted at his question.

"What else? We haven't had our wolf time in more than two months. You might be a little rasty." He grabbed my head and gave me a noogie like he did when we were younger.

"As you can see, I can still tease you like that. Now let's go." We went out back, stripped and changed into wolves. We were about to run off when mom appeared in the back door. I raced to her and nuzzled her neck as she ran her hand through my fur.

"Where to boys?" She asked when EJ approached.

_"Just for a run mom. No biggie."_

"Okay, but be carefull."

_"Always are aunt Elena." _EJ thought proudly.

"Ooo and one more thing, Max. Cover both your and EJ scent. At least the part human." Mom said serious.

_"Why??? Are we expecting anyone?"_ Both of us asked curious. When we realized we once again spoke together, we laughed. Being wolfs it sounded more like a cough. Mom joined us in the laughing.

"Yes we are. The Denalis are to arrive later today but you never know."

"_We'll be on guard aunt Elena." _

_"EJ is right. But please watch the girls."_EJ nodded in agreement and mom giggled.

"You've got it really bad. Both of you." Her giggling continued and we turned our heads to the side.

_"And you haven't?"_ Once again we both asked.

"I have, but I am also 500 years older you. And it's funny seeing my son and nephew being so wrapped around my niece and daughter's fingers."

_"What can we say? They are irrestistable." _I said.

_"True, so true." _EJ agreed.

_"Can we go now, mom?" _

"Sure. But once again be careful."

With that we were on our way. We ran at full speed. Just testing our limits and muscles. It had also been a long time since we last hunted so we did that also. Although we can both sustain ourselves with food, it is good for our self-control to drink some blood once in two months or so. We were about to go back when we came across a weird scent. It was a werewolf's scent. One that we didn't know.

_"What should we do?" _EJ asked me as we came to a hault. I shielded our minds from everyone, including Bella and Lilly, just to be on the safe side.

_"We can handle it or go back and report. But we never get any action, so I say we chase the intruder."_

_"My thoughts exactly. Let's go."_ We followed the trail and found our wolf. He was devouring a deer when we saw him. His fur was light grey which reminded me of EJ's fur. As we got closer EJ stiffened.

_"What's wrong?" _I asked concerned.

_"I know this wolf and so do you. Don't attack her."_

_"HER???? How am I supposed to know her?" _I had never heard of a female wolf, so how was I supposed to know her?

_"You were only tree weeks old. You met her only once on my birthday." _So that means.........

"_LEAH?????? Seth's sister?" _I asked shocked. When we turned our heads to watch her we found nothing. She was gone. I heard her thoughts and saw that she was looking at us. But she was behind us. "_Behind us!!!!!!" _But it was too late. She was already leaping at us. I couldn't hurt her so I just tried to dodge her attack. I wasn't successful and so was EJ. Blood was running down his chest where her claws had found him and he was on the ground. I froze. My brother was hurt. Fuck. Screw who she is. I pinned her down and was about to bite her head off but.......

_"Get me back now. I can't heal. And so can't you. Man we are bleeding furiously." _He was right I couldn't heal either. I was already feeling light headed so I teleported us back just as we were positioned. Everyone was there waiting for us, except Bella and Lilly. Alice must have seen everything. My mother and Ness were being held back by three vampires each and glared at Leah. Seth and Embry phased and came closer to me.

"_Max, change back and let Carlisle and your father look at the wounds. Leave Leah to us."_ I obeyed and went to the woods to change back. I didn't put my shirt on because there was a large wound bleeding like crazy on chest. When I came back EJ was already inside and dad helped me inside.

"You are stupid. You know that right?" I nodded. "Do you have any idea what would happen if one or both of you died today?"

"I know dad. I know okay. We had it under control and if it wasn't Leah we would be okay."

"You could kill Bella and Lilly, Max. You are their whole worlds. If something happened to you, that world would fall apart." I winced when we were climbing the stairs. "Easy there. Just try to breathe. I can't teleport us to your room. It is dangerous for you, so you have to walk."

"Dad, where are Bella and Lilly and why can't we heal?"

"Heidi and Jane took the girls shopping before Alice saw anything so they don't know anything yet. As for the reason you can't heal? It's because Leah put something over her claws."

"Something???"

"We don't know, because she won't tell us. Your grandfather is now cleaning EJ's wound and that's what I'm going to do to you now. Once we have everything out you will probably be able to heal, but not as fast. According to Carlisle it might take a day or two." We spent the next two hours in my room with dad cleaning the three stripes. There was no way it wouldn't leave a scar. Bella will probably try to kill Leah when she gets home.

"Ouch dad. You went a tad too deep."

"It would be helpful if you could lay still for a second." I rolled my eyes and tried to stay still. Suddenly the door bursts open and a worried Bella comes in. She is by my side in an instant.

"I just heard what happened. How are you baby?" She asked concern evident in her eyes. She came up behind me and I laid my head on her cheast immediately relaxing.

"I'm fine Izz. Don't worry about me. But you will have to put up will these three stripes unfortunately. How's EJ?" I had my eyes closed as she ran her hands through my hair as dad finished up.

"Bella if you had come a little sooner, my job would have been easier. I will leave you two alone. And Max? EJ is a little worse than you but he will too be just fine in a couple of days." With that he left.

"So are you going to be bothered by the scars?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Of course not!!! What did you expect? That I loved you only because of your god-like body?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know it helped. Is that blood I smell?" I asked getting a little thirsty.

"Yeah, your mom said you lost too much blood so you will need it." She helped me up and handed me the cup.

"You know, I could get used to this."

"To what exactly?" She said kissing my cheek.

"Your taking care of me like that." She giggled at that. "Why haven't you kissed me yet? Am I that disgusting?" I said with a fake pout. It worked though and she turned my head to the side and claimed my lips to a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Better now?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Much better. Do you mind if I fall asleep? Today's activities have worn me out."

"Our activities or the run and injury?"

"I could never get tired making you mine." That earned me another quick kiss.

"Go to sleep baby." I turned and rested my cheek against her chest.

"I love Izzy."

"I love you too Maxi. Sleep well baby." That was the last thing I hear before falling deep into sleep.

**Review please???**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Leah

**Chapter 9: Leah  
**

**Bella's POV**

I can't beieve Leah, whom I thought to be my aunt, hurt my Max. How dare she? What if she had killed him or my brother? No!!! I can't be thinking like that. My baby is fine and that's all that matters. But I will have a word with her and Lilly will definitely be by my side. Hell even mom and Elena wanted to rip her apart. The only thing that has kept her alive is that she is Seth's sister. But how the fuck can that be? How can sweet, gentle Seth be related to that bitch? I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Elena and Jamie standing at the door with samelike grins plastered on their faces. I motioned them to be quiet, because after all he was asleep, and they came forward.

"Bells, although I love the sight of him in your arms, he should be lying on his back." Jamie said sitting on the bed.

"It will help with his wounds honey." Elena said caressing my cheek motherly.

"Will you help me move him, uncle J.?"I said trying to sit up. Jamie helped me turn Max around and we laid him right on his mother's lap.

"Go downstairs and talk to her. I'm not sure I can do that without ending up killing her."She said letting her hands massage his tensed muscles.

"And how exactly am I supposed to control myself?" I asked annoyed. I didn't want to leave him alone.

"He is not going to be alone, Bells."

"I know auntie, but I can't help but feel like that."

"Don't worry. We completely understand. We have had the 'pleasure' of being in the same position." The connotation marks were audible. "Take Lilly with you. She is still with your brother."

"On it. Pray she doesn't say anything stupid." Saying that I headed to my brother's bedroom only to find mom in the same position as Elena and Lilly coming to me.

"I was just about to come and get you. They want us to talk to Leah." She said getting angry only at the mention of her name. I didn't blame her. I was in the same exact mood.

"Don't forget that they do NOT want us to kill her." We were already on our way to the back of the castle.

"How are we going to do that?" She asked thinking hard.

"I have no idea. Just freeze us when we lose control." I said shrugging. We had linked arms and had put on our angry faces. Everyone we passed by opened a path for us, knowing all too well not to mess with the Volturi princesses. We finally reached the doors leading to the back of the castle where our target was being held. We got outside and anyone in between Leah and us moved away.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING???" Lilly screamed when we were right in front of her. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN NEPHIEW!!!!!! AND MY BROTHER!!!!!" wow she was a loud one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognise them and their covered scents." Leah said cringing back.

"You are sorry you hurt them??? Then why didn't you tell Jamie and Carlisle what your claws were covered in?" I asked seeming calm. But believe me. I was anything BUT calm.

"Because I don't know myself. It is something one of the young one's imprint made. I have no idea what it is, just that it prevents us from healing fast. Bells will you forgive me?" Was she being serious?

"FORGIVE YOU???? Are you out of your mind? In your first encounter with MY Max you call him a bastard and in the second you almost kill him, and you expect me to forgive you?"

"But Bella, I'm your aunt." She said with puppy dog eyes. The only one I found it hard to resist nowadays was Max so there was no problem.

"You stopped being her aunt the moment you called me and my brother bastards." Lilly spoke expressing my feeling all too well.

"Who asked you? I was talking to Bella." I was about to speak but a bandanged Max and EJ launched themselves at her.

"If you ever speak to my girl like that, you'd wish I had let Max kill you when we had the chance." EJ said through gritted teeth.

"Just because we are weak doesn't mean we can't hurt you. So watch your fucking mouth around our girls." Max threatened holding her in the air by the neck.

"Put her down and get to your beds right now!!!!!" Lilly and I exclaimed in frustration.

"But......" They both started.

"Maximilian Emmett Felix Volturi get your butt in your bed before I kick it." I said with determination

"Same applies for you Edward Jabob Black. NOW!!!!!!" They went to protest, but in the end decided against it and went back to their bedrooms. "Now back to you." Lilly said turning to Leah.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a cold tone.

"I wanted to see my brother, Jacob, Nessie, EJ and you, Bells." The bitch had nerve.

"So your plan was killing us in the process?" dad said coming up behind us.

"Of course not!!!"

"Then why did I almost lose my Eddie and my brother?" Lilly asked trembling at the thought. "They almost bled to death because of your stupid claws." Leah charged at Lilly but suddenly was on the ground screaming in pain. I guess either Lilly or Jane was using their gifts on her. I soon got my answer.

"Attack any of my nieces again and I will rip you to shreads." Jane threatened in a deadly tone.

"SETH!!!!!" Leah screamed in pain.

"Jane I think it is enough for now." At Jamie's words, Leah stopped screaming. "Seth, the first time she just sweared at us. This time she almost killed Max and EJ. Next time, I WILL kill her."

"And I will help, Jamie." Seth said and his sister couldn't believe his words.

"Bella, Lilly, go and calm them down." We nodded and waited for him to continue. "Carlisle, we'll have to change their banages. And you Leah. Stay away from my family. If you want to see Seth, just call him. From now on, anyone of you who sees her in our land, attack her." We all nodded. My sister and I went to our babies. Once we were in we let out a breath neither knew, we were holding.

"We did it. We didn't kill her." Lilly exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah we did. Now let's get to those fools. Why did they attack her, when we had an army of vampires and werewolfs behind us?"

"Why did they even get out of bed in the first place?" She asked disapprovingly. We were now in front of hers and EJ's room.

"Go and don't be TOO hard on him. He is hurt after all." I said hugging her.

"You too, sis. What are my little brother's scar like, by the way?"

"Three stripes on the upper left part of his chest. Just above the heart." I said giggling. When he asked if I was disgusted by the scars I really wanted to laugh. He hasn't realised that women love men with scars.

"HOT!!!! My Eddie's start from his chest and end just below his belly button. See you later sis." With one last hug she disappeared in the room. Giggling to myself I make my way to my bedroom, only to find Elena yelling at my baby boy.

"I leave you alone for a few short minutes and you run off to attack Leah? You are still in bandages Max. Hey Bells." She said smiling at me and then turned to her son once again.

"I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't stand the crap that left her mouth." He said sheepishly.

"You big overprotective goof. I'm just looking after you. You know that baby, right?" Elena said hugging Max.

"I know, I know." He said in the crook of her neck.

"I'll leave you two alone now." And she was gone.

"Did Carlisle change the bandages?" I asked approaching him.

"Just before my mother started yelling at me. Are you okay beautiful?" I hid my face in the right side of his chest.

"Yeah, I just can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Me neither baby girl. You really find a man with scars attractive?" I nodded and spoke.

"Especially when that man is you." I kissed him before standing up.

"Hey!!!Where do you think you are going?" I ignored his question and went to the door. I locked it and heard him gulping. "Do you intend to seduce an injured man, Izz?" once again I ignored him and climbed on top of him, lowering him down. I kissed him passionately letting his tongue enter my mouth. I could feel his erection pressing against my heated core and grinded on him earning a moan. When breathing was needed, I pulled back and rested my head on the uninjured side his chest.

"I just want to sleep without any distraction." I let my fingers lightly touch the bandages.

"You cock-tease."

"Ooo shut up. You know you loved it." I playfully slapped his arm.

"That's not the point. You didn't finish what you started." He said with a pout.

"Frustrating huh???" He knew what I meant. "Now you know how I felt everytime you worked me up and blew me off."

"You know it wasn't like that. I just wanted the perfect scene for something so special."

"And you found it. But it doesn't change the fact, that I was sexually frustrated for over a month with your waiting." After that we just cuddled closer and fell asleep. Tomorrow we had to go back to school and probably face that new kid.

**So how did you find it? Review and tell me.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine**


	10. Chapter 10: Apology

**Chapter 10: Apologie  
**

**_a month later_**

**Max's POV**

A month has passed since that unfortunate incident with Leah. We had to call the Denalis and tell them to postpone their visit, since they weren't used to being close to people that bled. They were expected to come today. EJ and I kept bleeding for two days until our wounds were fully healed. Now they were replaced by huge scars. This had two different consiquences. One good and one really bad. The good one was that our girls found it a huge turn on. The really bad one was that when we had gym and we removed our shirts the female population of the school went crazy with lust, meaning Bella and Lilly were pissed at the advances of other girls. Of course we didn't even look at them. They could never be compared to Bella and Lilly. Today was the day David Jones came back to school. This is the new kid I had the pleasure of beating. I had broken his nose, but the big thing was his jaw. It was broken in THREE different places. How I was able to do that I have no idea.

I couldn't sleep last night thinking about my encounter with David. Would he stay away or would I have to beat him again? Bella was sleeping with her back to me as I wrapped my arms around her. Her dreams were filled with pictures of us mostly but there was also a little baby in them. I would have to discuss it with her sometime but now I was concerned about David. What would her and Lilly's reaction to seeing him be? What if they are upset? EJ and I will have to calm them and be constantly around them. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I was debating whether to shave or not when my angel came in the bathroom.

"Don't shave it off completely. Just lessen it. You look sexy with the beard. Want me to do it?" I grinned.

"Sure, Izz. Do whatever you want." Ten minutes later she was done. She went to clean the blade. "So? How do I look?"** (There is a pic of how I imagine Max on my profile)  
**

"Sexy as always." She came and kissed me.

"Better or worse?"

"Better."

"Good. What's our outfit for today baby?" From the day we started officially being together, we always matched our outfits. She thought about it for a second before answering.

"How about jeans and a sweater?"

"Anything for you." She grazed my scars before handing me my clothes. We dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning!!!" I said once we were in the kitchen. I sat down while Bella went to grab some food.

"Good morning to you too. Nice look little brother." Lilly said feeding EJ a bite.

"Yeah man. I bet you shaved him, sis." He said once he had swallowed.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella asked sitting in my lap with a tray of waffles in her hands.

"He always shaves completely, Bells. Just like I do." EJ answered his sister.

"And because I love his chin scruffed, I'm the one that shaves him now." My sister said rubbing her soulmate's jaw. We joked around some more before it was time to go. The drive to school was quiet. Arriving at school we parked our cars in our usual spot and went to our classes. The day went by slowly and now it was time for our history class. The only class Bella and I shared with David Jones and I was more than tensed. Bella of course noticed my uneasiness.

"Relax, Max. He isn't stupid. He won't make any moves."

"I definitely hope so. Thank you, baby."

"Your welcome." As Bella predicted, he didn't make a single move towards her. He didn't even look to our direction. "See? I told you."

"I know. Let's go to the cafeteria." We grabbed our lunch and went to our usual table. EJ and Lilly arrived just a few short minutes later.

"So did he approach you?" EJ asked his sister in a serious tone.

"Do you really think he would be alive if he had?" I was getting angry at the sole thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you to calm down? He is NOT going to touch me again." She kissed me attempting to calm me. She was successful but all her hard work was wasted when we heard someone clearing his throat behind us. EJ's hand started shaking.

"I'm sorry to go against your last statement, Mr Volturi, but I had to do this. I want to apologize for hitting on your girlfriends." All four of us looked at him with our mouths hanging open. "I know it must be surprising and sudden. I didn't know you were dating each other. I thought, as many people in this room you were all brothers and sisters. So I'm sorry." Looking into his mind I could see that he was serious. He really was sorry.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do this again." Lilly said since Bella, EJ and I had yet to compose ourselves.

"Don't worry, Ms Volturi. I like my jaw as it is. Your brother has one hell of a right hook." We laughed at his remark.

"Don't call us that. We have names." Bella said from my lap.

"So truce?" He asked looking at EJ and me. I looked at EJ's direction and nodded.

"Truce." We both said shaking his hand.

"I'll leave you to yourselves then." And he left. What was that???

"My thoughts exactly." EJ said.

"He was just being kind." Lilly said. "Now let's just continue with our day. You all know what expects us when we go back home." She was right. The Denali's arrival was the event of the week. This is going to be the first time, they visit after Tanya's death. Let's see what their reaction to seeing us will be. Our last class of the day was gym. The girls had been excused saying they were a little sick. Thanks to their vampire charm the coach bought it, so they were sitting in the stands. The coach told us guys to run a few laps, which EJ and I did with no actual effort. Then he let us play some soccer and EJ and I were in the same team. This was going to be fun. We were on the team that had to take their shirts off unfortunately. While that earned us a few cheers from our favourite girls, it also made the rest females squeal. How can they like scars so much?

"Ready to kick some ass?" David asked approaching us. "Wow, huge marks. What did you do? Fight a lion?" How close he was.

"It's along story and we are always ready to kick ass." EJ answered him while I nodded.

We played for one straight hour resulting to many of many of the guys crawling from exhaustion. EJ, David and I were still standing strong. We worked well together. Our team won 16 to 3 with the goals being scored by one of the three of us and another assisting. Bella and Lilly cheered in our every goal. The coach whistled signaling the end of our class and told us to hit the showers.

"Nice performance honey." Bella said kissing me. "Go have a shower. You stink."

"You too mister." Lilly said to EJ.

"I didn't hear any of you complain yesterday night." I told them. EJ was right. After a month of making Bella mine almost every night, it doesn't bother me talking about anyone's sex live. Including my sister's.

"That's different. We were stinking as well." Bella high fived Lilly. We just rolled our eyes

"Good game guys." David said passing us by.

"You played well too David."Lilly told him.

"Thank you Lilly. See you tomorrow."

"Now both of you go and have a shower so we can go back." And we did as we were told. Within 20 minutes we were ready to go back and face the family of the vampire that almost caused Lilly's and my death.

**Next chapter will be the confrontation with the Denalis, as well as Bella's and Max's talk about her dreams. Review and tell me your opinion.!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The expected and unexpected

**Chapter 11: The expected and unexpected**

**Max's POV**

EJ and I didn't bother wearing our shirts because even if we had Lilly and Bella would have opened them to run their hands over our chests. We got in the car with EJ being the driver. The whole ride I was thinking of how this day went. I didn't sleep at all last night worrying that David would cause some trouble. In history I was more than tensed, even Bella couldn't fully calm me and at lunch he comes to our table to apologize. We joked around with and in gym, the class he surprisingly had with us, we played like friends. I guess that's what we are now. Friends with the guy that groped our girls. These are the twist of life.

"Weird twists." Someone said.

"Huh???" I wondered.

"I said: 'Weird twists'." EJ said looking at me through the mirror.

"Sorry. I was to deep in thought. I didn't realize you were listening." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"We figured. We are nearly there so don't lose yourself in your thoughts again." Lilly said making Bella and EJ laugh.

"Thank you sis. I'll try."

"Hey why is Damon out here?" EJ asked when we were about to enter the courtyard. He lowered the window and spoke. "Hey Damon. Why are you out here?"

"His Majesty told me to park your car. The guyest have arrived so they are now waiting for you all."

"Oh okay. Let's go guys." We got out of the car and headed inside.

"Boys put on your shirts. Remember that we are about to face Kate and Irina and they are famous for chasing men. Single or not." Lilly literally ordered us.

"Yes ma'm!!!" Both of us said, which caused Bella to laugh.

"Stop mocking me." She said pouting.

"Sorry babe, we couldn't help it." He wrapped his arm around her waist just like I had done with my angel.

"Ready?" Lilly asked turning to me.

"After you my princess." I told her.

"Little brother you are really getting on my nerves with the princess thing. As a male you are the next to take the throne."

"Who said we couldn't be four instead of two?" I told her when we reached the front door, leaving her no time to argue.

"We are home!!!!!" Bella yelled when we stepped in.

_"Come to the thone room please." _My father always so formal. I guess that's were I take it from. Not changing our stance we went the throne room. Having guests though meant that we had to be formal and polite so EJ and I buttoned up our shirts much to the girls' displeasure, leaving only three buttons open. We entered the room and before we acknowledged our guests we bowed in front of my parents.

"Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen let me introduce to you my children Lilly and Max." Lilly and I stepped forward and shook their hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Our grandparents, aunts and uncles have told us much about you." My sister politely said.

"My sister is right. I would also like to say that I'm sorry for your loss. And welcome to our home." I also said politely. Shit! Kate is totally checking me out. Bella is going to be pissed. Thank god I can keep the images in Kate's mind out of Bella's head.

"Thank you for having us, your Highness. Tanya made her own bed. She went against the Volturi and suffered the consiquences. We are glad that neither one of you was hurt."

"We appreciate it." Lilly said going back to EJ's side, as I stepped back to stand next to Bella. Nessie spoke catching the Denali's attention once more.

"They were little when you first met them, but you all must remeber Bella and EJ." Once all the greetings were made, I really needed to go for a hunt. It's been a month since our last hunt, but it also happened right before EJ's and my injury so I really needed to go.

"Dad, could I be excused?"

"What for Max?" He asked worried.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just need to hunt." I answered trying to calm him.

"Now that you mention it, I need to as well." EJ said coming to my side.

"Of course! I suppose you, girls, will go with them, right?"

"Only if you let us daddy." Lilly said trying to use her charm.

"Stop dazzling your father, young lady. And you may go." Mom scolded Lilly. We then proceeded to say our farewells to the Denalis.

"It was nice meeting you all. Will you still be here when we get back?" I said shaking Eleazar's hand. To no one's surprise the responce came from Kate.

"The pleasure was all ours, your Highness and yes you will be seeing us." She said with a wink. That was all it took for Bella to erupt.

"Excuse me Kate, but did you just wink at Max?" She said calmly. But we all knew what was coming. Felix and grandpa Emmett went between Kate and Bella while I was trying to calm her.

"What is happening here?" Eleazar asked in fear.

"Well, Eleazar, I guess Bella doesn't like women hitting on her man." My mother simply said.

"Izz, relax. Hey look at me." I turned her so her eyes were focused on mine. "First of all she didn't know and second nothing and no one can compare to you." I kissed her effectively relieving her tension. "Dad we are going."

"Just be careful. We don't want you last run's events to repeat."

"Of course uncle Jamie." EJ said. With a bow we turned and left. We went through the back doors only to be faced by the forest.

"So what's it going to be?" Lilly asked us.

"Wolf style!!!" EJ and I exclaimed high-fiving each other.

"Then go phase." Bella said kissing me.

"Aren't you?" I asked Lilly when I noticed that she wasn't following us.

"What??? You think only Bella, here, gets to ride her man? Do you mind Eddie?" Lilly asked twinkling her eyelashes.

"No of course not. Come on bro. Let's go phase." We went in the woods, stripped, placed our clothes to the side and phased. We barked so Lilly and Bella would come deeper in the forset so we could be on our way. We lowered our bodies so the girls could easily mount us.

"We are ready boys." Bella said as my sister nodded.

_"Better brace yourselves!!!!" _We warned and took off at full speed. After some running around playfully, we spotted a herd of deers and went after them. Once we close the girls launched themselves at them from our backs. Seeing Bella being so aggressive and such a preditor was really arousing.

_"I know bro. I have the same problem here." _We chuckled at turned our heads back to the girls.

"Are you going to stand there watching us with your tongues out or hunt?" We went with Lilly's second proposal and went after a few deers that went east, while the girls sat on a rock nearby. Once we were full we went back, the girls got on our backs once again and we started making our return. Halfway through though, we came across another werewolf scent. This starts to get boring. This time round it wasn't Leah. Lilly and I searched around for his or her mind.

_"Gotcha!!!" _Lilly thought and I tried to find what she was looking at. "_It's a she. She is by the river. See, little brother?"_

_"Yeah found her. Let's circle her." _We formed a circle around her and advanced at the same time.

_"Wolves? Probably related to Jacob, Seth or Embry. What do I do now? I can't change back. I'll be completely nude." _She wasn't any threat so we disbanded our formation.

"You don't have to change back. We can hear you just fine." Lilly said standing beside EJ.

_"Mind reader? Well then. My name is Abigail Silver, but people call me Abby, and I am a Quilete. I used to be part of the pack back in La Push but I couldn't take Leah's bitchiness anymore and sent out to find the family of vampire and werewolves. I guess you are part of them, right?"_

"Yes. We all are. In fact Jacob is my father. I'm Bella." Bella said from my side. "Your last name suits your fur colour, Abby."

_"So you are the famous little Bella that pissed Leah off about a month ago?_" She nodded. _"Nice to meet you, Bella."_

_"I'm Max. Bella's imprint." _I said nuzzling Bella's side.

"I'm Max's twin sister. My name is Lilly."

_"And last but not least, I'm EJ, Bella's twin and Lilly's imprint."_

_"Nice to meet you all. Would it be too much if I asked you to stay with you overnight? It gets a little chilly up here and you never know what runs through these woods."_

"Sure. Anyone that has issues with Leah is welcome here." Lilly said.

_"Do I even want to know what she did?" _Abby asked sheepishly.

"You will see for yourself when Max and EJ change back. Now let's go."

The girls got on our back and EJ and I led Abby back to our castle. When she saw the scars, she apologized a million times for what her previous Alpha did. Yeah, as the oldest werewolf was now Alpha. Poor wolfs. No wonder Abby had enough. And she first phased three weeks ago. Imagine how much of a bitch Leah was so she could make someone so mad to leave in a matter of 3 weeks. Dad welcomed her in the castle and proposed her to stay with us for as long as she wants to, something she quickly agreed to. So now we had another werewolf in the family. Jane and Heidi offered to show her to her room while we went to sleep. The Denalis had gone sightseeing. How can they not have been in England before is beyond me. Now Bella was changing into her pjs and I was already under the covers. How was I supposed to bring the conversation to her dreams and that baby in them?

"What's bothering you, baby?" She got under the covers and snuggled to my chest. I never slept wearing a shirt. It was her rule for us sleeping together.

"It's something about you, Izz." I said avoiding eye-contact.

"Max, look at me." She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "What is bothering you about me?"

"Well technically it's about your recent dreams."

"Ohh...."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Did it freak you out?" She asked me worried.

"No way. I even liked it. It's just that you are now 7 and I'm 6 years old." I said with a grin.

"So you want to have a baby with me?" Was she really asking me that?

"I definitely like the procees of making one....." I said kissing her passionately"...... but I would also love having a mini you around."

"A mini me? So you want a little girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy I don't really care about the gender. Only knowing that it is what our love produced would be enough, but I would prefer a girl."

"Me too. But I keep dreaming about a little boy."

"How about we wait a couple of years?"

"Do we have to? I really want to have our baby." She was so cute pouting like that.

"So do I baby, but if we waited just a few years, it would show our parents that we are responsible."

"Although I don't like it, you are right. Thank you baby. I really wanted to have this talk with you but didn't know how to put it."

"It's okay. Now, let's just sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Love you, Max!!!"

"Love you more, Izz!!!"

**Another chapter that goes beyond 2000 words. I'm proud of myself for accomplishing that. So would you review??? Please???**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Wake up Call

**Chapter 12: Wake up call  
**

**Max's POV**

Abby was settling well here in England. Jacob, Seth, Embry and EJ helped her come to complete terms with what she is. Being wolves themselves, they also helped her to control her anger and phasing. She had decided to stay with us for the rest of her life since there wasn't anything back in La Push to miss. Her parents died 7 years ago, when she was 10. On Monday she would accompany us to school under the direct orders of Felix and Heidi, who had become very close to her. I even heard Abby call Heidi 'mom' once.

David was another addition to our lives. He was the first and only human friend we had. After his apology, he would always sit with us during lunch and in history he now sat right in front of Bell and I. Every Tuesday when we had gym, he, EJ and I would kick the others' asses in a game of football. Last Friday we had also gone out with him to the movies. The girls really wanted to watch the "Law Abiding Citizen" with Jamie Foxx and Gerard Butler so we went with that. After the movie, we went to grab a bite at our favourite restaurant. Now, Friday, once again, I was lying on my bed with Bella breathing evenly asleep. I wante to have a shower before we went to school in a couple of hours so I had to get up.

When I finally did get up, Bella shifted. The sight of her sprawled like that made lose all coherent thought. I sniffed the air and all I could smell was the mouthwatering scent of her arousal. My legs moved at their own accord bringing me closer to the bed. I was so turned on by her that it would take longer to shower it off than satisfy my need for her. I dipped my upper body under the covers and brought myself closer to the source of her amazing scent. She shivered when I touched her thighs spreading them, bringing a smile of pride to my face. I pulled off her panties leaving her entire lower body exposed to me. I gave her a long lick, lapping up the wetness that had gathered there, before attacking her clit with my mouth. She moaned when I pulled her numb in my mouth and sucked on it. I felt her hand on my head pushing me deeper into her core. I then pushed two fingers in her making her moan again. From her movements I knew she was waking up.

Suddenly she pulled the covers up only to see me with my mouth attached to her and I stopped my movements. She smiled at me and I started my ministrations once again. Having been working her for quite some time, she was very close to the edge. She groaned and moaned but couldn't speak. Even when she did, it was impossible to understand what it was. I pushed three fingers in her then, never stopping my attack at her cilt, and she came all over my hands and face. I licked her clean and pushed myself up. When she came down from her high, she started giggling.

"What is so amusing?" I asked trying to kiss her, but she didn't let me. "What happened?" She gestured to my chin and I looked over at the mirror. What she found amusing was that I had some of her cum on my beard.

"Want me to clean that?" She asked seductively and I felt my dick twich. I didn't answer. I just extended my chin for her. She sat up grabbed my face to keep me still and licked everything moaning. "Now let's take care of you."

She pulled me up the bed and pushed me down straddling my waist. She got my t-shirt she was wearing and was now fully naked on me. She kissed me and started her own attack to my skin. The journey started with my neck. She sucked the skin on the side definitely leaving a hickey and went lower. Her attention was now on my scars. She licked each stripe over and over again until I was squirming with desire. Realizing how much I wanted her, her tongue went lower and lower, over my chest and muscles stopping at the waistband of my briefs. She pulled herself off of me and ripped my boxers. Before I could say anything, she wrapped her lips around me licking the tip. She started bobbing her head up and down while I was bucking my hips. I was getting ready to come so I pulled her head off of me hearing a pop when her lips left my dick.

I didn't need to tell her why I did that. She saw it for herself in my mind. She climbed up on me again and kissed me. She reached around, grabbed my dick and lowered herself on me and in one swift movement I was filling her completely. We both groaned at the contact. She leaned in to kiss me, knowing that if she started moving now, I wouldn't last long. I met her halfway and our lips touched. We both smiled against each other's lips. She grazed the three stripes on my chest with her fingers before wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My own hands were caressing her back. Her tongue darted out and she licked my lips begging for entrance. The moment my lips parted, her tongue was caressing mine.

I couldn't take it anymore and bucked my hips upwards. She was taken by surprise and yelped in my mouth. Without stop our make-out session she started moving up and down on my cock. I was on cloud nine. Her warmth and wetness wrapped around me while her mouth was attached to mine built up the pressure in my lower part quickly. Thank fully she was close too. I brought my hand in between us and played with her clit once more. My thrusts and her slamming down on me became erratic and soon her walls tightened around me while I myself came deep within her. I laid back and she collapsed on top of me. Her head was in the crook of my neck and her hands were on my chest rubbing. I had my arm around her rubbing her back.

"Good morning by the way." She said making us laugh.

"Good morning to you too. Did you enjoy my way of waking you up?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I did, thank you." She then looked up kissing me. "We have to go, don't we?"

"Unfortunately. But think about it this way. It's Friday!!!" I exclaimed.

"So I get to have you for myself for 2 days straight. Perfect!" She said getting up. "Come on Let's have a shower and go downstairs." We did just that and now were on our way to school having said our goodbyes to the family in a rush. With our little session we were running late. We arrived at school just on time. The moment we got out of the cars the bell rang. Our classes passed smoothly and uneventful. Soon we were going to our usual table in the cafeteria. David, EJ and Lilly were joking around when we got there.

"You should have seen his face...."I heard David say when we were close and I paid them attention.

"Why are you laughing your asses off?" I asked taking my seat. I had to wait a few minutes before I got my answer because they couldn't stop laughing.

"Well Max, I may have pulled a serious prank on our PE teacher." David said trying to hold in his laughter.

"What did you do?" Bella asked sitting in my lap.

"I glued him on his chair!!!" He bursted out laughing again. We all joined in. After a little while the bell rang and we go up to head to our last classes.

"Wait guys!!!" David said throwing his trail in the trash.

"What happened, Dave?" Lilly asked with concern in her voice.

"It's just that I have my birthday tomorrow and I..." Lilly and Bella didn't let him finish though.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!" They gave him one of their double hugs.

"Thank you. Well the thing is that I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night and since you are my best friends I would like you to come."

"Sure man. We'd love to." EJ said bumping his fist with David's. That's when I got an idea.

"Dave, would you mind if we brought Bella and EJ's cousin with us? She will start school here on Monday." I said while EJ, Bella and Lilly looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure. No prob. I have to go. See you tomorrow." Once he was gone they turned to me.

"Have you lost your mind?" EJ asked me.

"You don't know if she will control herself. Especially of someone hits on her or something." Bella was next.

"If you do manage to hook them up, don't you think that it's dangerous for him to be around another mythical creature?"Last but not least my sister.

"With us there nothing will happen and you know it. We can freeze her any minute. As for whether she will hurt him or not. I don't think she will."

"I hope you know what you are doing bro."EJ said shaking his head.

"Don't worry I got it covered."

"Come on. We'll be late." Bella said and we all went to class.

**I would have included the party but first the chapter would be very long and second I would have to post it tomorrow. So next chapter will be the party. Press that green button and type a few positive(preferably) words.  
**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Party

**Chapter 13: Party**

**Bella's POV**

Why would Max want to hook Abby and David up? He is in danger just by being close to us and now he will have a young wolf in his own party. I just hope he knows what he is doing, because I don't want Dave to get hurt. I don't like doubting my boyfriend but there is no way of knowing what can tick a young wolf off. She may be in control now, but what if somebody pushes himself on her? She will get angry and phase. May also hurt someone in the process.

"She will hurt no one. I'll just freeze her if anything happens. Which won't. Trust me." Max said rubbing my back. We were on our way home and Max was in the back seat of EJ's Jeep with me.

"You know I trust you. I'm just not sure of Abby's temper." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Why did you do that, little brother? You must have something in mind." Lilly is right. Max never does anything without a reason.

"I do. But you will have to wait until tomorrow. I will tell you at the party." He was keeping his thoughts from me. Why would he do that? "Because you simply will have to wait as well."

"So I can't convince you to tell me?" I said licking his neck. He shivered.

"No, you can't." I abruptly removed my mouth from his neck pouting. Everyone in the car started laughing. All except me.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked getting angry. Max looked terrified.

"Of course not baby. I just thought of something." Was he really expecting me to believe that?

"You are so whiped, bro." EJ told Max snickering.

"You are whiped too, baby. And if you don't stop mocking your sister and my brother, you will have to keep it in your pants for a month." Lilly said taking the hand that was resting on EJ's knee back.

"Why do I have to suffer the consequences of his mocking?"

"Because you are as guilty as he is." She turned and high-fived me.

We arrived at the caste a few minutes later and were stopped by Damon once again because he was supposed to park the car for us. I guess our parents wanted to talk to us for some reason. There was no other explanation for that. We walked in the throne room only to find it empty. There was no one around. Going back out we asked Joanna where everyone was and she told us that although the rest were in the living room, Jamie and Alice wanted to talk to Max and Max only. So he kissed me and headed to his father's study.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I knocked on the door to my father's study and waited until I was allowed to come in.

"Come in, Max." Alice said as I obliged. The moment I entered the office, she came and hugged me. "How did you know?"

"Know what Aunt Alice?" I asked confused.

"How did you know that David is Abby's imprint?" Dad said from behind his office.

"I didn't. I just thought that they would fit well together."

"Yeah cut the crap, big boy. You never do random stuff. Just like your father." Alice said sticking her tongue out in a childish way.

"Ok I had some suspicions. I didn't know for sure. I mean, having got to know them, I saw that they have similar interests, goals, ambitions and personality in general. You could say that if found together, they complete each other. So I thought I would give it a shot."

"Nice thinking son." Dad said patting me in the back.

"Wait!!! How do you know that he is her soulmate for sure since you can't see her future?" I asked turning to Alice.

"I can't see hers, but I can see his. And after your decision to bring Abby to the party his future disappears indefinitely. So that means that he will spend most of his time with her......"

"Which would only happen, if they got together. But that still doesn't mean he is her soulmate." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"True, but it the most likely outcome." Dad said also rubbing the back of his head.

"You two are SO much alike. You even act the same." Alice said smiling.

"Thank you!!!" We both said and laughed.

"Can I go now?" I asked eager to go back to my baby.

"Yes, of course son."

"Thank you dad, aunt Alice. Bye." With that I went to the living room. When I stepped my foot in the room something warm and hard collided with me taking me down. I was about to push it off of me but realized it was Abby.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you............." She kept saying over and over again.

"Let him breathe Abby." Heidi told her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Max." She said getting up and offering me her hand.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"You convinced them to let me come with you. I get to go to the party with you. Like a normal 17-year-old." She squealed.

"You're welcome then. I guess shopping is in order, right?" I asked turning to the rest of the girls.

"Duh!!!!!!!!!!!!" They exclaimed. The guys just rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Next day **

EJ and I were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for our girls. Since the party wasn't as formal as the balls thrown here in the castle, our outfits wasn't so exquisite. We were dressed in dress pants, a sipmle shirt and a jacket. Just so we would match with the girls, we had asked Alice what the colours of their dresses were. So we knew that Bella would be in violet, Lilly in blue. I had called David and asked him what he would wear the previous night, so I could tell Alice what Abby's dress should be like. He had chosen the same type of clothing as us and white and orange were his colours. So Alice made Abby wear an orange dress. But we had no idea what they were like except the colour so it drove us crazy.

"Do you think we will make it though the party?" EJ asked stopping my daydreaming.

"Jumping them? I really hope so, but with Alice and the other as their stylists I seriously doubt it."

"Same here."We heard footsteps and their heartbeats coming closer. "They are coming. Brace yourself."

And there she was. My Bella in a knee length violet dress. It was strapless and made her breasts look heavenly. All I wanted to do was dive in and get lost there. My mouth literally watered at the sight. As my eyes went lower I noticed that it hugging her body perfectly, bringing out her amazing curves. How could I get through the night without touching her when I was already rock hard?

_"No one forbid your touching me." _She said smirking. I felt my dick twitch at her thoughts.

_"So when we get there I have your permission to get you alone, push you up against a door and have my way with you?"_

"Not right when we get there, but later maybe."I would hold onto that. She skipped the last steps and threw herself in my arms.

"You are gorgeous, Izzy." I kissed her passionately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom and Ness watching us with tears in their eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, Maxi. You look great too." I looked over and saw my sister and brother sharing a personal moment so I looked away to give them privacy. When my eyes landed on Abby, I knew David would go crazy when he saw her.

"You look amazing, Abby. Are you ready to take on the world?" I asked her.

"Thank you, Max, and yes I think I am ready."She said looking lonely. But that would soon change.

"Ok ladies, shall we?" I asked offering my hand to both Bella and Abby. They wrapped their arms around each of my arms and we went to the awaiting cars. Abby, Bella and I rode in my Jaguar, while Lilly and EJ in Lilly's Nissan 350Z with EJ driving. Why she chose a car like that, when she had so many better options is beyond me.

_"It was really sweet to treat Abby like that."_ Bella thought after I finished talking with Dave on the phone. I told him we were on our way and he gave me directions for his house.

_"You weren't jealous right?" _I asked her. When I offered Abby my arm my first thought was whether Bella was upset about my action or not. I guess she wasn't.

_"Why would I be? You have never given me any reason to doubt you." _She said rubbing my chin.

"And I never will."

"Good to know." She said, happiness evident in her voice. I saw Abby's sad face in the mirror.

"What happened, sis?" Did I call her 'sis'?

"How did you call me?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Sis. That's how I feel towards you. You are like another big sister to me."

"Only in age. Because you are much wiser and better controlled than me." She said looking down.

"So what? You want to be my little sister? As you wish. But what happens when you gain full control of yourself?"

"We'll see. Thank you, big brother." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Now how about you tell us what's bothering you, sis." Bella said turning in her seat so she could see Abby's face.

"It's just that I want what you two, along with everyone else, have so badly. I want this love you feel towards one another."

"And you will have it, believe me." I said and Bella looked at me. She figured it out.

_"David is her IMPRINT?????????? And you didn't tell me???" _

_"I'm not sure yet. But we will find out in a few minutes. We are here."

* * *

_

**David's POV**

I still can't believe the guy that rearranged my face and his family are now my best friends here. When I forced myself on Bella and Lilly, I had no fucking idea that they were dating Max and EJ. They seemed like brothers and sisters. Due to Max's punches I stayed in the hospital for three weeks and another at home. The first day I returned to school, I really wanted to apologize because I was a complete ass and deserved everything Max gave me. After the apology, we got closer and closer until they became my best friends. Of course in the party half the student body is invited, but I don't care if none of them shows up. The Volturi and Blacks' attendance is all I really want. When dad asked me if I wanted to have a party, I wanted to invite only them, but dad forced me to invite everyone else too. So I did. My phone rang and I went to pick it up. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Max.

"Hey man. Are you coming?" I asked hopeful.

"_Did you seriously expect us not to?" _

"Well, I don't know. I really hoped that you would, but I wasn't sure."

_"What else could we be doing other than attending our best friends birthday party?"_

"Be with your girlfriends maybe?"

"_We will be with your girlfriends." _He said chuckling.

"You know what I mean, Max."

_"Yeah sorry, couldn't help it. Anyway. Your house is big enough isn't it?"_ I heard a smack. Probably Bella.

"It is. Are you planning on staying over? I wouldn't have any problem if you did." I said once again hoping the answer would be affirmative.

_"We'll see. It really depends on Abby. So, how do we get there?" _I gave him directions to the house and we hung up promising to talk in person soon. I went to check everything, when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and a croud of teenagers walked in wishing me 'happy birthday' and asking where to put the presents. I told th crew that dad hired for the party to get the presents and take them upstairs so I could look at them later. Once that was done I got out in the front yard where everyone else was and waited for my friends to arrive. 10 minutes later we all heard the unmistakable sound of Max's car. I immediately got up and saw another car pull up. A Nissan 350Z. I didn't know who it belonged to, but got my answer when I saw EJ and Lilly get out. I approached them first because Max and Bella hadn't got out yet.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" Lilly threw herself at me.

"Thank you, Lilly."

"Happy birthday, man." EJ said bumping my fist.

"Thanks, EJ. Why aren't they getting out?" I asked motioning towards Max's car.

"They are trying to calm, Abby. It's her first time around here and with people she doesn't know, so it's a little uncomfortable." I nodded.

Max finally got out and went around the other side and opened the front door to Bella. And next was the back door, where I guess Abby was sitting. When she turned around, I lost the ground beneath my feet. She was beautiful. Her hair was brown like Bella's but curlier, her eyes were an amazing shade of green and I was literally lost in them. She was wearing an identical dress to Bella and Lilly's but in orange. I couldn't think straight. I faintly heard Max talking to me, but couldn't focus enough on him. The godess in front of me had my full and undivided attention. EJ nudged me and brought me back to reality.

"Um, sorry. What did you say, Max?" I asked never averting my eyes from her.

"I said this is Abby. Abby this is David." I took her entended hand and brought it to my mouth gently kissing it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Abby."

"The pleasure is all mine, David. Happy Birthday." Even her voice is perfect. This is definitely the woman of my life.

"Thank you. Would you like to come with me? Maybe you want something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." I extended my arm when she finished speaking.

"Let's go then." She wrapped her arm around mine and we went to the bar.

* * *

**Max's POV**

We watched as Abby and David went inside holding hands. Bella and I had similar grins on our faces, while Lilly and EJ looked shocked.

"You knew this would happen?"Lilly asked glaring at me.

"I wasn't sure. That's why I didn't tell you."

"You told Bella." They said in unison.

"No, he didn't. It slipped while he was trying to comfort Abby."Bella said in my defence.

"Why don't we go inside? Grab a drink? Or dance?" I said knowing all too well my girls. They literally dragged us inside heading for the bar.

"What would you lovely ladies like to drink?" I heard the barman asking Lilly and Bella.

"Two mojitos for us and two whiskies for our boys." Lilly said as we came behind them.

"What kind of whiskie do you want guys?" He winked at US. Not our girls. US. Bella and Lilly tried with everything they had to hold in their laughter.

"Glenfidich, thank you." EJ said.

"On it." He brought our drinks a few minutes later with a "Enjoy" and a wink. Then he was gone. Finally the girls bursted out laughing.

"So now we will have to watch out for guys too?"Lilly said between laughters.

"We can't help being irresistable!!!" I told them wrapping my arms around my girl and swaying to the music.

"Let's go!!!" Bella and Lilly said after having a sip of their drinks.

"Where?" EJ and I asked.

"On the dancefloor!!!" They ridded us from our jackets and popped a few buttons of our shirt open, before once again dragging us.

Once we were in the middle of the room, Bella and Lilly started grinding on each other before EJ and I had any chance to move. The majority of the guys around wanted to dance with them, so EJ and I moved behind them quickly. 'I did it again' by Shakira started playing and the girls started singing along and moving like Shakira. Bella had her back against my chest and swayed her hips along my hard-on turning me on even more. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed more forcefully against me making her giggle. She turned her head to the side and I brought my head down to kiss her. She placed her left hand on the back of my head and kept there the whole time. Then she proceeded to bent all the way down taking me with her. Her legs were completely spread as I ran my hands over her thighs bringing her dress up a little. So little that it made all the guys gasp in anticipation. Kissing her I pulled us up and we continued swaying to the music and voice of Shakira. When the song ended we went back to our drinks.

"WOW!!!!!" Lilly's first words when we approached the bar. "You were great."

"We were just dancing, sis." Bella said coming to press against my aching cock. I groaned in response. "What happened, baby?" Before I could answer Lilly continued.

"You call that 'just dancing'? You were awesome!!! Everyone's eyes were glued to you. Especially when you were bent and he had his hands on your thighs."

"Thank you, sis." I said licking Bella's neck making her shiver.

"Have you seen the little lovebirds?" EJ asked placing his head on my sister's shoulder.

"SHIT!!!!" Lilly said suddenly and stormed outside. We instantly followed her curious and worried as to why she acted like that. When she got out she looked around and ran at full speed into the forest.

"GO!!! I'll look for Abby." Bella said and we nodded. He phased while I stayed in human form in case it was needed.

_"Remind me to thank Alice for putting the same exact outifit in the trunk." _

"I will. Now let's go find her." We followed her scent and came upon her. "Lilly, what happened?"

"NOMADS!!!!!" EJ and I stiffened. "They heard and smelled of the croud in the house and are headed here."

"EJ go back in case we don't hold them back." I told him.

_"There is no way in HELL I will leave her alone." _Lilly went to him and caressed his head.

"Baby, Max and I are unstoppable apart. Working together there is no way anything will happen. Now go!!!!" He obliged and we were left alone.

"Lilly, you lied to him right?" I knew something was off. She looked down in embarrasement.

"They are Vladimir and Stefan's followers. They want to finish what the Romanians started. They are coming after us. But don't worry we have them under control. If I had told him the truth, he would never have left. If he stayed, he was dead."

"How many?"

"Ten. I freeze them you teleport us in a desert and we burn them. Sounds good?" Suddenly they appeared in front of us. They lunged at us going for our neck, but as planned Lilly froze them. I teleported all of us in the desert of Las Vegas and burned them. I teleported us back and we high-fived each other. "Wow, that was quick."

"Yeah, it was. Now let's go back before the others go crazy." We ran back only to see the twins pacing furiously.

"Why are you pacing back and forth?"Lilly asked and EJ had her in his arms in miliseconds. Bella ran in my open arms and held on tight.

"Tell us what happened." Bella said gradualy relaxing. We told them how we wiped them out and we were about to go inside when I was reminded of Abby and David.

"Hey, where are Abby and David?"

"Up in his room. Don't worry. They are not doing any funny business." EJ answered. We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing. When the party ended, David asked us to stay promising that he wouldn't go anywhere near Abby, so we agreed. Truth is we were pretty wasted so we couldn't drive.

**Pretty long!!!!!! Now you see why I didn't include it in the last chapter. Sorry for how short the battle scene is but I didn't want to focus on that. Review please!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

**Chapter 14: Revelation  
**

**Two weeks later**

**Abby's POV**

When I first phased, I thought my life had been brought to an end, before even given a chance to start. Leah was bossing us around all the time. She had us do all her dirty work, all her shifts, everything she had to do in general, so she could relax down the beach or chase after an innocent guy. I was really sorry for any guy that had slept with her. In three weeks time I got sick of all that crap and headed off to England, where according to rumours the family of vampires and werewolves was situated. The family Jacob, Seth and Embry joined when they left the pack.

There, while devouring a deer, I was circled by two wolves and two girls. They proved to be the youngest of the family I came here to find, and later on became my brothers and sisters. They all were younger in age than me, but much wiser. When they brought me back, Jamie and the others welcomed me with open arms. I don't know if it because I hated Leah or because I was a Quilete, but I didn't complain. I found a family here. Max and EJ had taken it upon themselves to be my big brothers( ironic isn't it?). Lilly and Bella treated me also as if I was their sister. Jacob, Seth, Embry and EJ have helped me adapt to what I am. Something Leah never tried. She just said "You are a werewolf, so get used to it." and left us deal with it. Jasper was also helping me with my temper. I slowly learned how to control myself and now almost nothing can make me phase out of anger. What surprised me even more though, was that I became really close with Felix and Heidi. They reminded me of my parents. When I accidentally called Heidi mom, instead of yelling at me as I expected she just smiled. I think that made her day. As the days passed I got even closer to both of them and they are now officially refering to me as their daughter, which I love.

Last but not least, England is the place I met my soulmate. After Max's recomendation, I went with them at their friend's birthday party. I could see that they didn't want me to go, not trusting my temper. But Max never doubted me. He said that even if something happened he would freeze me. So Jamie let me go with them. We dressed up and drove there and when I got out of the car with Max's assistance, the world disappeared from around me. All I could see was this handsome boy standing next to EJ. His outfit was identica to Max and EJ's, only the coulours matched my dress. His hair was short like Max's and light brown, almost blond. And his eyes. Aaaa his eyes. A wide blue ocean, so peaceful and sweet. I have no idea how long we sat there staring at each other. Max introduced us and I found his name was David. It suited him well. We spent the whole time with each other. Just talking in his room. Getting to know each other. I had told him about my life and my parents' death, how I found a new family here and he told me about his life. Ever since then we have been inseperatable. We still haven't even kissed or anything else since we are only two weeks together and Dave is a little intimidated by EJ and Max being around all the time.

Now the only problem is that I have to tell him who I am. But how do you tell someone that not only mythical creatures like vampires and werewolves exist, but he is also your soulmate? Lilly said that it might be easier if we invited him in the castle to spend the weekend with us, but I'm sure dad will make him pass through an inqusition and I am afraid. What if he scares him? What if anyone else scares him? Will he run away? I sure hope not. I don't think I will survive getting rejected by my own soulmate.

"Lilly please tell me everything is going to turn out all right." I told her pacing. We were in our sweat pants and tank tops since we were kind of having a pj party. EJ and Max had gone to guide David here, because after a while, the road here became a little confusing.

"First of all stop pacing." She waited for me to stop and continued. "Second, there is no way of knowing. But he is your imprint. He must feel the same pull to you, you feel to him. I don't think he could escape that. I know I can't."

"Me neither. And I can assure you that the boys can't either." Bella said giggling.

"Our parents won't come back before tomorrow night, right?" I asked afraid that dad would want to check David.

"Don't worry. If any of the men in our family want their balls, they will listen to the wives."Bella answered before Lilly could. We heard two cars pull in the garage.

"They are here!!!!" I started sweating and breathing heavily.

"Abby!!! Chill!!! Everything will be ok." Lilly said trying to calm me.

"Just a few minutes ago you said you don't know." I said running my hand over my forehead sweeping the sweat away. Before she could say anything else the boys went in. Bella and Lilly went to greet their guys and I went to greet mine.

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hello to you too, handsome." I said back hugging him.

"Why are you so tensed and sweating???"Should I tell him now? If he rejects me, it would be better if he wasn't settled yet. So here it goes.

"There is something I need to tell you about me."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"There is something I need to tell you about me." Oh shit!!! She is telling him now. "You will probably want to leave when you have heard everything so that's why I'll tell you now, before you are settled."

"Why would I want to leave?" She was already hurt thinking the possibilty of him rejecting her.

"It's actually something that involves the entire family, Dave. Abby, are you sure you can tell him. Maybe you want us to do it?" I asked her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Just the introduction. Can you do that, Max?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. David was going crazy. He didn't like seeing her cry. He wanted to comfort her but she went to Bella and Lilly.

"Max, what's going on? Why is she crying?" I ignored his questions and proceeded to tell him about the supernatural side of the world.

"David, when we are finished you will understand. Now let me ask you something. Do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

"Don't be stupid Max. There is no such thing." Abby's sobs increased now.

"What if I told you that they existed? What if I told you I have proof." I asked gesturing to EJ to go outside.

"I'd say that you have lost your mind or trying to pull a prank on me. As for the proof? I would really like to see what you have come up with."

"Okay, I understand your logic. Now could you come with me? Girls stay here." Lilly and Bella nodded. I got up, grabbed a set of pjs for EJ and went outside with David on tail.

"Why are we here? EJ what are you doing here?" David asked when he spotted EJ.

"I'm the proof." EJ waited for my signal.

"Of what?" I nodded to EJ.

"Of the existance of werewolves." David opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw EJ trembling and suddenly exploded making Dave close his eyes. When he opened them a wolf was standing in EJ place. David stood the dumbfounded with wide eyes.

_"Max is he breathing?" _

"Yes, EJ, he is." That seemed to bring him back to reality.

"How is this possible? Werewolves are a myth!!!!!"

"We just proved that they are not. Let's go inside." I gave EJ the clothes and I grabbed Dave by the shoulders and turned him to the door

"What about EJ?"

"He will phase back and join us." The rest of the walk he didn't talk. His thoughts were anything but coherent so I didn't know what would happen next. Stepping in the living room, we found the girls pacing. Abby had stopped crying thankfully. Dave went immediately to her.

"Are you a werewolf too?"

"Yes I am,but please don't hate me. I couldn't help it. I was bor............." She was able to continue because he crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. I saw her use a little too much force so I went there and pulled them apart and Dave rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." A flushed Abby apologized.

"Wow, you are strong!!!! Why would you think that I will leave you?" He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer. We had stepped aside to give them some privacy but kept close enough to monitor her.

"Because I'm a freak."

"You are NOT a freak. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my whole world, Abby. There is not a single second of each day since I met you that I don't think about you. I don't know why but I feel like the world revolves around you. Whenever we are together it's like time stops and it's just us. I love you!!!!!" His declaration brought a smile in her face and tears in her eyes.

"I love you too and I feel the same way, Dave. And I know why we feel like that." He stole another kiss before she could tell him. "There is this ability werewolves or probably anyone who has a similar DNA to them. It's called imprinting and basically it's the ability to realize who your soulmate is. The moment a werewolf locks eyes with his/her imprint, they both feel like you and I right now."

"You all have imprinted on each other right?"

"Yes, bro. Lilly is all mine so back off." EJ said in a playfull tone.

"Don't worry. I think I have my own girl now." He turned to Abby again. "So you are saying that I'm your soulmate?" She nodded. "Does that mean I can have my way with you whenever I want?"

"As long as we are not in hearing range." EJ warned chuckling

"I can hear you all night going at it, so why can't we?" Abby said sticking her tongue out to him.

"Well we have been together way more than you." Bella said from my lap.

"I'm older than you!!!"

"WE ARE WISER AND MORE CONTROLED!!!!!!" All four of us yelled.

"You are almost 7 and 8 years old." She spat in our face.

"WHAT?????????" David asked.

"Ohh yeah we didn't tell him about us." Lilly said looking down.

"What? You aren't werewolves? I know EJ is."

"David before we tell you what we are, do you remember my question?" I asked him.

"You asked me if I believed in werewolves."

"No I asked you if you believe in werewolves _and vampires_."His eyes widened.

"So they exist?"

"You are in their house." Lilly said giving him a glass of water.

"What are we doing here then. Let's get out." He said trying to get up but Abby held him down.

"These vampires are our family, Dave. They don't hurt people..........." Abby wanted to continue but Lilly cut her off.

"Dave, Max and my parents as well as Bella and EJ's mother are vampire-human hybrids. Before you ask how this was possible, I'll tell you it is. So we all have a part that is vampire. Bella, Max and mine are more dominant than EJ's but he still has it."

" said Bella and EJ's mother is a hybrid. What is their father?"

"A werewolf. His DNA is more dominant in me, so I can phase into a wolf. But I still need to satiate my thirst like everyone else." EJ said.

"So all this time, I have been hanging out with bloodsuckers???" He asked seriously.

"Well, we wouldn't use that word because it's too offensive, but yeah." Bella said kissing my cheek.

"Do you have super strength and all?"

"Yes we do." All of us answered in unison.

"So, I guess I'm lucky to be alive, after the first day in the cafeteria, right?" He asked chuckling.

"You have no idea." EJ and I said laughing.

"You really don't have a problem with what we are?" Bell asked hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"Bella, you all are the best thing that ever happened to me. Why would I have a problem with what you are. You haven't tried to kill me, other than that first time when I totally deserved it." He said yawning.

"Bed time for the human." EJ and I said earning a smack from Lilly and Bella. After that Abby and David went to bed not before he had promised to keep it in his pants for tonight. We soon followed.

**Another big chapter. Would you review??? It's just pressing the little green button and then typing a few words. It won't take more than 30 seconds. It would really make my day.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath**

**Max's POV**

I woke up 4 hours after I went to sleep with Bella, but she wasn't there. That was 2 o'clock, so now at six I am up and thristy. Ever since what happened with Leah, EJ and I have to drink blood more often, which is really frustrating. I were used to hunt only once in two months and now we have to increase the frequency if we want to be in complete control. As I said, frustrating. I got up, put a pair of sweatpants on and headed downstairs. The smell of my favourite breakfast meal was my guide to the kitchen. There I found EJ seating on the counter and Bella with Lilly preparing breakfast.

"Good morning man." EJ said not averting his eyes from my sister. I came up behind my sister and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning little brother." She said turning to kiss my own cheek. I then went behind my baby and wrapped my arms around her kissing her exposed neck.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning to all of you. What are you two making?" I asked resting my head on Bella's shoulder.

"You already know, so get your butt down and let us finish."My sister said coldly.

"What happened sis? Why so moody?" I asked curious.

"Ask your beloved brother." She simply said not even looking at EJ. I went to sit next to him as Lilly ordered me to.

"What did you do?"

"I may have fallen asleep while she was on top of me." He said cowering back.

"You are definitely kidding me." I said in disbelief.

"No he is not. He was even SNORING!!!!!" Lilly yelled angry.

"Baby, I told you I was tired in the first place. After Max and my practise outside we were both completely spent. I'm really sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Ej went to get up but..

"Don't you dare come near me right now." Lilly said finally looking at him. Her eyes had turned from blue to black from anger.

"Lilly, to his defence, the same thing would have happened to me if Bella and I had sex last night." I said trying to defend EJ.

"He is right, sis. They both looked exhasted last night." Bella said bringing two plates for me and her and sat on my lap.

"Why didn't he then stop before anything happened?"

"Because he can't deny you anything, silly." Bella said all so naturally.

"And Max can?" They had completely forgotten about us being in the room.

"No he can't. But seeing he was tired, I didn't ask him to." Bella said feeding me a bite.

"So you say it's my fault?"

"A little." Bella said nodding.

"Okay, the way you put it, it does sound reasonable....." EJ's eyes lit up at her words. "......but you are still NOT getting any for a WEEK." And now his head fell.

"At least you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"It's good enough for me." He said geting a plate of pancakes and sitting back down. We ate in silence the rest of our meal. But it still didn't satiate me enough. I really needed to drink some blood. And EJ shared the same feeling with me thankfully.

"What do you want boys? Bear or deer?" Bella asked getting up and heading to the storage.

"Is that really a question?" We both asked.

"Bear it is then." She said giggling.

"I'll come with you." Lily said not looking at us.

"Seriously?" I asked when the girls were gone.

"Man I was already tired by the time we went to get Dave. I couldn't help it."

"I was too, but still. You shouldn't have let this happen."

"I'll be more careful next time. That is if there is a next time."

"Play nice and there will be." I said patting his back. Bella and Lilly came back and gave us the bottles. "Thank you baby."

"Can I take a sip first?" Bella asked sitting on my lap.

"Anything for you." I said and gave her the bottle. She took a sip some of the blood escaping her mouth and I lapped it up.

"Thank ." She gave me the bottle and I started drinking. I was half-way done when I heard a gasp. Turning to the door I found Abby and David. Dave was looking at EJ and me with wide eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" We nodded and went to get out of the room. We didn't want him to be disgusted by us. But before we made it to the door he spoke. "Hey don't leave. I just got caught by surprise."

"Are you sure, Dave?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm good." He said and went to sit by the counter. "Would you mind if I had some of that?" He asked Lilly pointing to the pancakes behind her.

"No of course not. We have already eaten. This is for you two." Lilly said and gave them a plate. Abby's was ten times more than David's.

"You are seriously going to eat that much?" He asked Abby disbelievingly.

"I'm a werewolf, baby. My appetite is much bigger than yours." She answered and kissed him. EJ and I finished our bottles and threw them away. Then the phone started ringing.

"I'll answer." I said and went to pick the phone up. "Hello?"

_"Good morning, baby. How did it go?" _Mom asked worried. I got back in the kitchen.

"Why don't you ask Abby yourself?" I said and put it on loud speaker.

_"Abby, honey, how did it go?" _Heidi asked also worried.

"Well, he is still here, so I guess it went good." David chuckled at that.

_"If he can hear us, you must have put us on loud speaker right?" _Felix said seriously.

"You have done the same with us." Lilly said still pissed.

_"Why do you sound so angry Lilly?" _Mom asked her.

"She is pissed at EJ for falling asleep during sex." I said and we heard some growls in return. One of them surely being my father's. The girls on the other hand found it amusing.

"Aunt Alice next time it would be nice to warn me." Lilly said angrily.

_"Sorry, it was just too fun to miss." _Alice was laughing like a maniac.

_"So can we come back to meet the famous human?" _Felix said and we heard a smack. _"Ouch. That hurt Heidi."_

"Mom don't be too hard on him." Abby said giggling. David finished his food and put the dish in the sink.

_"If he can't control himself on the phone you think he will do it when we meet him in person?_" She was right. Felix would never be able to do that.

_"So can we come home?" _Ness asked hopefully. We all turned to Abby.

"Yes aunt Nessie. You can come home. But please don't let the guys come in first."

_"We wouldn never do that, sweatie. We don't want to scare him off. By the way, Good morning David. I hope they took care of you." _Mom said. I mouthed to him that it was my mother so he could answer.

"Thank you and good morning to you too, Mrs Volturi. And they took really good care of me." He said wrapping his arms around Abby's waist and kissing her cheek.

_"Did you sleep together?" _Felix always so blunt.

"DAD!!!!!" Another smack.

"Mr Volturi, we did sleep in the same bed but I can assure you nothing more than just sleeping." David answered surprisingly calm.

_"I already like the guy." _Jacob said and I swear I could see the smile on his face.

"You have every right to, dad. He is perfect for Abby." Bella spoke from my arms.

_"Well we will be there in a minute so see you in one." _Alice said and hung up the phone.

"How could you be so calm?" Abby asked turning in David's arms so she could face him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said grining.

"Well, how about you talked to my father, who not only is a vampire but also wanted to kill you after your encounter with Max's fist?"

"I have already apologized for that first, and second I love you more than anything in the whole world. Why would he have a problem with that?" She smiled at him and kissed him. We gave them their space and went outside to greet out family.

"Were we like that the first few days?" Bella asked when we were out of earshot.

"Pretty much. But you still are." EJ said nodding.

"We were also like that. But I can't say that we are right now, since someone enjoys so much having sex and he falls asleep." Lilly said glaring at EJ, who just cowered back. When we got outside we watched as the parade of the guard's cars pulled in the garage. Only our family had gone on foot. We waited in the porch for our family to arrive. Finally we saw the 20 vampires, werewolves and hybrids appear at the castle's entrance. Lilly immediately went to mom as Bella went to Nessie. Dad and Jacob came to us.

"How could you do that, EJ?" Dad asked EJ hugging him.

"Uncle Jamie, I was tired due to mine and Max's training before we went to get David. I told her but she pleaded me and you know all too well that I can't deny her anything. I couldn't keep my eyes open and fell asleep. Sorry." He said looking down.

"If she is anything like her mother, prepare for a few weeks or even months of lack of it." Dad said looking over his shoulder at mom.

"It has happened to you too?" EJ asked hopeful.

"Well, my father had sent me on a mission. We had to wipe out an army of newborns, who were really smart so we it took us a lot of time to find them. The seeking and battle lasted over 20 hours and when she called me saying that her parents were out hunting and she was alone, I couldn't deny her that. So I went there. And to cut a long story short, I also fell asleep.........."

"When I realized that I slapped him REALLY HARD and told him to get the hell away from he did. But he kept coming every night before I went to bed to say that he is sorry and everything. It took him three months of constant pleadings and apologies for me to forgive him. And it would be longer if I could take it." mom finished dad's story wrapping her arms around his waist. "So EJ I would advise you to start pleading."

"But I can't. Whenever I start to say anything she cuts me off or storms out of the room. And she has blocked me off completely."

"If you want her back, find a way. Like Jamie said if she is anything like me, you have a big problem. Now why don't we go meet David?" We stepped aside and let them pass. We followed behind them. Lilly was nowhere to be found. We entered the living room only to find a nervous Abby and David trying to calm her on the couch. When he saw my parents he got up and went to greet them.

"David, it's nice to finally meet you in person. My children, nieces and nephew have told me so much about you. I'm Max and Lilly's mother and this is my husband." She said shaking David's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr and Mrs Volturi. I can't say that I have much about you, but I will make sure I will from now on." David said back.

"Please don't call us Mr and Mrs Volturi. We will have a great mix-up if you do. My name is Jamie and my wife's name is Elena." After all the introductions were made there were left only two people. Felix and Heidi. Abby took David's hand and led him to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is David. David these are my parents Heidi and Felix." Heidi stepped forward and shook David's extended hand.

"So you are the human that Abby imprinted on?" Heidi went to hit him again but was held back by David. Of course he didn't have the strength to do it, so it was Heidi's choice to stop.

"Heidi you don't have to hit him whenver he calls me a human. That's what I am. And yes Felix I believe I am." Everyone was shocked at his words. Everyone except for us that knew him.

"You have the guts, kid. Trying to stop a vampire, dating a werewolf and hanging out with hybrids. I like that. But it's not enough." Felix said and Abby was ready to come in between the two but David didn't let her.

"I didn't expect it to be. Ever since I met Abby, my life has changed completely. Each and every little detail in my world revolves around her. I love her and there is no way in hell I will leave her, because she is a werewolf or because you are vampires. I'm not just a human. I'm the luckiest bastard that has walked on this earth. Or at least that's how I feel. And the sole reason for that is Abby. That should be enough." David's little speach brought a smile to everyone's face. Now we waited for Felix's answer.

"Well, you are right. That is enough." That said, Felix went and hugged him. We all sighed in relief.

"Can we go now?" Bella asked as Felix let David down. "I'm sure David would like to see what EJ, Lilly, Abby and Max can do. Right Dave?"

"Only if it's not a problem."

"Why would it be a problem, man? You are family now." I told him. "It won't be a problem, will it dad?"

"Promise not to hurt him though. Remember that he is very breakable."

"Uncle Jamie, we didn't kill him, when he disrespected Lilly and Bella. Why would we do it now that we don't have any reason." EJ told my dad.

"Accidents happen. All I'm asking is be careful." Dad said sighing.

"Aunt Alice will there be a problem?" Bella asked our aunt.

"Not really. Be close to him though."

"What are you not telling us?" EJ asked.

"You'll see."

"So shall we?" Lilly asked standing at the door with four sets of clothes in her hands. She still didn't look at EJ.

"What do you need the clothes for?"

"You'll see when we go out." Bella told him and dragged me outside.

**As you can see, next chapter is some playtime between the kids. How long do you think Lilly should be mad at EJ? Tell me in a review.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Playtime and Talk

**I'm sorry the playtime between the kids is not as long as you hoped it would be, but I wasn't very fond of the idea of a breakable human among almost invinsible hybrids and werewolves. On with the chapter now.  
**

**Chapter 16: Playtime and Talk  
**

_previous chapter_

_"Aunt Alice will there be a problem?" Bella asked our aunt._

_"Not really. Be close to him though."_

_"What are you not telling us?" EJ asked._

_"You'll see."_

_"So shall we?" Lilly asked standing at the door with four sets of clothes in her hands. She still didn't look at EJ._

_"What do you need the clothes for?"_

_"You'll see when we go out." Bella told him and dragged me outside.

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, could you take the clothes, so I can go phase?" I knew she just wanted to get away from my brother, so I agreed.

"Sure." I called Max in my mind and he was behind me in seconds.

"Is there anything wrong, Izz?" He asked grabbing half the pile of clothes I carried.

"_Don't you know what is wrong?_" I asked looking at EJ. I had never seen him so miserable.

"_There is nothing we can do, Izzy. Unfortunately, until she realizes that she overreacted, we will have to endure it._"

"_She is your sister. You could at least talk to her. I can't see them like that_." I thought pointing at my brother.

"_She may be my sister, but that doesn't mean she will open up to me. Knowing her, she will most likely talk to you and Abby._"

"You are right. I guess, we'll have to wait until she is ready." I said kissing him. We were now outside and found Lilly already a wolf. But her fur wasn't the usual chocolate brown. It was pitch black. Probably matching her mood.

"Is that Lilly?" David asked and Lilly nodded. "But didn't you say that you are not werewolves?"

"Dave, let's just say that Max and Lilly are really powerful. One of their powers is to change into any animal they want. And to match us, they always choose the wolf form." Abby told him and stepped away, as did Max and EJ. David wanted to follow them but I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Why are you holding me back?"

"Because we want you alive." I simply answered his foolish question. EJ and Abby started trembling and exploded into wolves.

"David, I will connect your mind to all of us so you can communicate with us, okay?" Max asked him.

"You can do that?"

"Haven't you noticed that it's always like we know what each other is thinking? Well it's because we do." With that and a smile, Max changed into a wolf.

"WOW!!! That's awesome!!!" David exclaimed going closer to Abby.

_"We know, baby." _Abby said back waggling her tail.

"You are silver. Just like your name. Nice." David said running his hands through her fur.

"_Are we going to go?" _Lilly asked impatiently. Max came to me and lowered himself so I could get on him and Abby did the same with David.

"I'm supposed to ride you? Can't I just run?" How many times do we have to clear than he isn't anywhere near us in speed and strength?

"David, there is no way you can keep up with vamprires and werewolves." I told him benting down to rest my head on Max's.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's do this." He mounted Abby and we were almost ready to go.

_"David I strongly advise you to bent or you might hit a branch or something." _Lilly thought calmly for the first time nodded and did as he was told keeping his body as close to Abby's as possible.

"I think now we can go, guys." They nodded and sprinted into the forest. The whole run I didn't pay attention to anyone except Max. I watched as his muscles flexed and unflexed, how his breathing changed as he increased or decreased his speed. I burried my head in the fur on his neck and let myself feel the nature around us. We reached the clearing where Max and EJ most of the time practised and the wolves slowed down until they came to a stop.

"That was soon." I said as I hopped down Max's back and he went to scan the area with EJ.

_"Are you kidding? Because it was David's first time, we took it slow. It have been running for half an hour." _Lilly said and seemed to be in a better mood. She still hadn't gone anywhere near EJ though.

"It was that long? I didn't notice." Max came to me and nuzzled my side. "Stop it. It tickles."I said giggling.

"_Hey David, man, are you alright?" _EJ asked standing next to us and away from Lilly. David's hair was a little messed up, his eyes were wide and he would let go of Abby's fur. When EJ spoke his head shot up in surprise.

"We have stopped?"

"It sure seems like it." I answered.

"_Did I frighten you?" _Abby asked worried. David finally let go of her, jumped down and took her wolf-face in his hands.

"You would never frighten me. It's just that it was the first time. So what now?"

_"Now we show you what we can do!!!" _Lilly exclaimed and ran off. Abby was hesitant at Lilly's suggestion.

"Don't worry Abby. I'll take care of him." I told her strewing a blanket I had brought on the ground.

_"Are you sure, Bells?" _She asked.

"Go have fun." She licked my arm and went with Lilly. "Ewwww!!! Don't you dare do the same thing!" I yelled at Max. He nuzzled my side again, I rubbed him wolfy head and he and EJ chased after the girls. I sat down next to David laughing. EJ managed to reach Abby and bit her tail at the edge not causing her any pain. Abby yelped in surprise and when she turned and saw my brother with her tail in his mouth, she growled and tackled him to the ground. David went to get up with his heart beating like crazy, but I held him down. He wanted to protest but then he saw a pinned down EJ throw Abby off of him laughing. Abby also laughed and went after him.

"Are they always like this?" Dave asked sitting down.

"Like what?"

"So carefree." He answered. Then Max pushed Lilly up against a tree and licked her whole face making her stuck her tongue out to him. How she did that is a very good question. Dave and I laughed at the sight. "And childish."

"Yes they are always carefree. As for being childish? Technically we are children."

"How can this even be possible?"

"You are hanging out with vampires and werewolves and you find our age strange?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm weird. What can I do? Will you answer my question though?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Well from the first day we were born our growing up rate was way much more than a human's. At 4 months old we looked like 4- or 5-year-olds for example. EJ and I stopped growing a few months ago."

"So that's the reason your parents look all so young."

"Well that is the reason for my mom and both of Max's and Lilly's parents. The werewolves just grew to what they are and as long as they phase they will stay like that. And the vampires? They look the same as the day they were changed. They are frozen to that age."

"Cool!!!! Do you think that I could be like you?" I was shocked by his words and so was everyone else. They raced to us.

"_Why would you want that, man?" _EJ asked him.

"_For the first time today, I agree with him. Why would you, Dave?" _Lilly said standing between Abby and Max.

"Because I want to be part of the family. That is if you took me in." He simply said.

_"David, you already are part of the family. After that apology you've always been a friend. But the moment you and Abby laid eyes on each other you became a brother to us." _That was Max's royal tone, as was Lilly's before.

"Royal???" David asked with wide eyes.

"_Well we didn't want to freak you out even more by telling you that you were beaten up by the prince of all vampires." _Abby said looking down. David stood up and bowed in front of Lilly and Max.

"Your Highness, I really didn't know." We bursted out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"_Because it's funny hearing our brother call us 'your Highness'. Only the guard and any possible guests call us that." _Lilly said rolling on the ground. She was back into her normal self or knew very well how to hide it.

"Well how about we talk about your question some other time?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to face the four wolves. "Do you think that is what Alice kind of warned us about?"

_"Definitely!!!" _They all answered.

"_Yeah, didn't you see that evil smirk on her face? She most likely wanted us to be in that awkward situation."_ Lilly said.

"Um, guys would you mind if we went back?"Dave asked taking us by surprise.

"_Why? Are we boring you?" _Abby asked getting closer to her soulmate.

"No, of course not. But someone else is complaining." he said pointing to his stomach which growled at that moment.

"_Human needs. We forgot. Get on Bells." _Max said lowering himself once again. I kissed his wolfy cheek and climbed on. Dave was already on Abby's back, which meant that we could now go back. The run back was once again quick to my eyes. Dave and I waited at the porch of the back door for the rest to change back and get dressed. He of course went to Abby and together they went to prepare something to eat. EJ shot a glance at Lilly and went inside without a word. I went in my baby's open arms and kissed him, but then we heard Lilly clear her throat and were forced to break apart.

"I didn't want to interupt, but Bells can I talk to you? In private?" She asked yawning.

"Sure. Max, would you mind going inside?"

"No, not all. Do your talking and I'll be with EJ." He said and kissed me before going inside.

"Let's go." I said, grabbed Lilly's hand and we ran to our usual spot. It was close to the castle but also out of earshot. "So what did you want to talk about?" She was with her back to me. When she turned I could see a stream of tears running down her eyes. She run to my my arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "Shhhhhh. Calm down sis. You are okay. Shhhhhh." I cooed her.

"Why is this happening to me, Bella? What did I do wrong?" She said between sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong Lilly."

"Then why has your brother got bored of me?" Her crying never stopped or lessened.

"What? EJ is crazy about you. You know that."

"I never doubted his love Bella. But it's obvious that he is bored during sex. Today's incident proves that." She cried even harder now.

"Lilly, look at me." I said grabbing her chin and turning her head upwards. "He was TIRED!!!!!!"

"He is your brother. You are just defending him." She tried to escape my hold but I didn't let her.

"And you are my sister. You, yourself, yawned just a few minutes ago after such a short-period chase. How do you think Max and EJ where afte practising for 3 hours? And if I had any suspicions that he is in fact bored of your sex life, you would not be the one I'm yelling at. Lilly, everytime you two have sex he seems to be the happiest person alive. He is literally glowing. And YOU are the reason for his happiness." Her sobs now decreased.

"Really? He seems happy after we have sex?"

"Lilly, I know whenever that has happened just by looking at you or him. Please end this. I can't stand seeing my brother and sister so miserable for such a stupid thing. I feel guilty just a placing a small kiss on Max's lips thinking it would hurt you. Please..."

"I hadn't realized it hurt you all so much. I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It is normal to feel this way, but you should listen to EJ and his thoughts. Everything he said or thought was about you and how much he loves you......" I went to continue but she put a finger on my lips effectively shuting me up.

"Don't make me feel any guiltier. I should have listened but I was hurt too much by the incident. Would you mind if I kept this attitude up? Just to see what he will plan to get me back?"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Why?"

"Because you have absolutely no idea what he has gone through today. And now you want to keep it up." She blushed looking down once again.

"So can I?" She looked up expectantly.

"Yes you can. But not long."

"Thank you sis. I don't know what I would do without you." We hugged, got up and went back to the castle.

**Hope you enjoyed it. The time space Lilly will be "mad" at EJ may seem short but believe it won't be. Lilly will outdo her mother. Anyway, please review.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Make up time

**Well last night I checked for the first time my stories' traffic and what I dound there was surprising. 127 people have read purposely or accidentally my first story and 48 the second. Even though you don't review, I'm glad you read the stories. I would have liked it if you also told me your opinion in a review or pm but still it's elating to know that some people are interested in the story. Having said all that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't mention my never-stopping reviewer **_JeaBaby_.** Thank you for your support. Also I know I said that Lilly will outdo her mother but I thought of something that in order to apply it to the story I had to cut down on the time Lilly and EJ were apart. I'll stop bubbling now and write the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Make up time  
**

**2,5 months later**

**Max's POV**

Two and a half months and a gazillion flowers and chocolates, my sister is still mad at EJ. At home they always sit as far away from each other as possible and at school Lilly is always at Bella's or Abby's side. They never leave her alone so EJ never has the chance to approach her. Being desperate he followed David's advice and started sending her little gifts such as the previously mentioned flowers and chocolates. But both he and I knew that Lilly would never forgive him just because he sent her a dozen of roses. She is much more stuborn than that. I offered to help him think of something romantic and everything but he said he had to do it himself. Only that way did he have a chance.

After that first time Lilly wanted to talk to Bella in private, they have made it an everyday habit. In the afternoon they would always go deep in the forest and have their talk. And now it was that time of the day. When I stayed with EJ and shared a game of Pro Evolution Soccer I would be away from my baby. How can EJ stand not having Lilly in his arms at night? I find staying away from Bella for a couple of hours painful. How was he able to survive these past 2,5 months?

"I don't know myself,man." EJ answered my thoughts. "But I think I have found a way to get her back." He got up and turned to leave the room but stopped. "I need your help Max."

"Sure, EJ. Anything to get the gang's peace back." I said also getting up.

"Look. What I have in mind has two possible outcomes. One, she forgives me and we are back to what we used to be and two, she cuts my balls off. So I need your help to keep my balls."

"Is it so bad? So what do you need?"

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

"I thought you were going to forgive him soon, Lilly. I made you promise you would." Bella said once we reached our spot once again. For the past two and a half months all she does is trying to make me show EJ that I have forgiven him and I understand how that incident occured. I felt really hurt when I heard him snoring while we were at it. I mean who wouldn't. She also many times pushed me to tell her my secret. But I simply couldn't.

"Bells, I want him to do something nice first. I've told you that."

"So flowers and chocolates aren't enough for you?" Abby asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Abby, you all know how stuborn I am. And EJ knows me. If I supposedly fell for that, he would know that I was playing him the past four months."

"But don't you miss him?" Bella asked me.

"I miss all of your brother, Bella. I miss his holding me at night. I miss his steady breathing and heartbeat which worked as a lullaby to me. And don't get me started with his body."

"Then do something about it. Go fuck his brains out" Abby always so blunt.

"Let's get back. I can't stand you any longer." I said playfully getting up.

"You don't like the fact that we are right." Both said simultaneously. I was already running by the time the finished their sentence. I got back at the castle to find my brother standing at the porch and I went straight in his open arms. Bella and Abby arrived just a few seconds later.

"Abby, David called and asked if you want to go out with him tonight, so go call him. Izz, EJ wants to talk to you. He is probably in his room wallowing in self-pity." The girls went inside and I wanted to follow but Max stopped me. "Would you mind taking a walk with you little brother???"

"Of course not, Max. Where do you want to go?"

"Just in the forest. It'll take only a few minutes." He said dragging me with him to the woods. We were walking in silence for about five minutes when he stopped. I suppose that's the place he want to talk to me.

"So what did you want to discuss?" I asked looking straight in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm did this but you left me no choice." What was he talking about??? Then in a flash I felt two strong arms lifting me off the ground and heading deeper into the forest. I would recognise those arms everwhere. EJ.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to break his hold on me in vain. I closed my eyes and enjoyed how his arms wrapped around me felt.

"I just want to show you something." He calmly said and put me back down. When I opened my eyes I was met with a little cottage. But not just any cottage. It was the place we had made love for the very first time almost a year ago. It was filled with white lillies just like that night. I could see the candles inside and their light fill the rooms.

"Did you bring me here to seduce me?" I turned to walk away but he held me back.

"No. I brought you here and did all this to show you how much you mean to me. Do you remeber that night?"

"Of course I remember that night. I remember all the other nights I offered you my body. I also remeber the time you appreciated so much that you fell asleep." I said coldly.

"Lilly, the sole reason I fell asleep is that I was exhausted. I know it may seem to you that I got tired of you in bed, but I could never get tired of you. Whenever we are together I can't get enough of you. I always want more and more. Please baby, you have to believe me." His tone was desperate and full of need. Oh my god. He looks so hurt and miserable. How could I ever do this to him? I felt tears running down my cheecks at the sight of my baby.

"Eddie, you can't blame me for feeling hurt when the love of my life fell asleep while we were having sex."

"You called me Eddie." He said in disbelief dropping to his knees and I saw tears in his eyes. I went to him and kneeled before him.

"I also said that you are the love of my life. I believe you, Eddie. Now I really do. I'm sorry...." I couldn't continue because he crashed his lips to mine completely silencing me. It had been way too long since our last kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. I felt him lick my bottom lip desperately begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and brought my tongue forward meeting his. Our tongues battled each other for dominance with his winning, so I let him explore my mouth again. I was now in his lap with my legs around him and I could feel his hardness. When breathing was necessary we pulled apart but rested our foreheads against one another's.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was a jerk. I should have stopped you in the first place. You would be a little angry at me but I wouldn't have made you feel unwanted." He said between pants.

"You may have been a jerk, but you are MY jerk. And I didn't have to overreact like that." I kissed him once more before he could try to take the blame again. "Now how about you go with your original plan?"

"What plan?" He asked wiping away my tears as I did the same.

"Of seducing me." I simply said.

"Like I said, that wasn't part of the plan, because I didn't even know if you would forgive me. But if you insist I could make it part of the plan." I only nodded and he got up with me having wrapped my legs around him and rested my head on his shoulder. He got inside and in the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He unhooked the buttons of my shirt teasingly slow while kissing, licking and sucking on my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his mouth and hands on my skin. When he was done removing all of my clothes he did the same with his own. How much I had missed the sight of his glorious naked body. His sculputed chest with the scars from Leah looking like they were originally there. A feauture from birth.

When I looked up to his face, I saw him looking at me with hunger and pure lust in his eyes. How could I have feel unwanted by this man? He had my favourite grin plastered on his face and that turned me on even more. He sniffed the air which was filled with the scent of my arousal and I saw his dick twich. I could see he was silently asking me if he could come to me, so I beckoned him to come closer. He smiled and hovered over me and my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. He bent down and kissed my lips before gently driving his cock in me. He stayed in that position kissing me so I could readjust to his size. A few minutes later, I groaned in frustration and he took that as his cue to move. His thrust were slow and full of passion and need. No words needed to be exchanged. Our feelings were passed to each other through our movements. We both came at the same time a little later and he collapsed on top of me with his head on my chest. We laid like that for a couple of minutes to recuperate, and EJ looked up.

"I'm so glad you forgave me, baby girl. I love you." He said kissing the space between my breasts.

"I love you too, wolf boy. And I am glad you didn't fall asleep this time." He looked hurt at my words.

"How long are you going to keep teasing me for that?"

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Thank you. Baby, I want you to know that I love you. The past two and a half months have been hell for me. Not being able to touch or talk to you. Having to sleep in a different room without you in my arms. All I did was go to school, play video games with Max and do my homework. Baby, my whole world revolves around you. I'm lost without you. I never again want to have to be away from you." Before he continued I cut him off.

"I don't want that either. I want to be forever with you."

"I don't care if our parents want us to finish school or go to college or whatever else they want us to do but......." was he seriously doing this "......Lillian Jane Elizabeth Volturi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He did. I broke into tears.

"Of course I will. Yes!!!!!" I said crying and he kissed me hard.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said when he broke the kiss

"I have a feeling that I will make you even happier." I said and let my secret be revealed. A pumping sound filled the room and EJ looked startled.

"Lilly what is that?"

"Guess." I said with a smile and I saw realization hit him. He got up and looked at my stomach where the steady sound came from.

"Is that..... Are you.....?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You are going to be a daddy!!!" I exclaimed. He smiled and placed his head on my belly.

"How???"

"Well it seems that even sleeping you are very productive." I said giggling.

"How long have you known?" He asked kissing my stomach and scooted up the bed wrapping his arms around me.

"A little over a month. But I couldn't tell anyone. If I did, they would pressure me to come back to you and I wanted to do that myself. Not because of our baby. But because I love you."

"You were right. You just made me even happier. I love you."

"I love you too. Do we have to go back?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"Not if you don't want to."He said rubbing circle over my belly.

"Good. Because I want to stay in your arms without any explanations and congratulations." That was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Max's POV**

After I let EJ practically kidnap my sister I went back and found a pissed off Bella at the porch. I just hope the yelling I' going to experience in a few seconds is worth it andthey get back together.

"Why did you lie to me?" She tried to seem calm. I'm really screwed.

"I had to. Otherwise Lilly wouldn't have come with me alone."

"Where is she now? Why did you want to be alone with her? And where IS my brother?"

"I wanted her to come alone so that EJ could 'kidnap' her and now they must be together." I said cowering back. Here is goes.

"MAXIMILIAN EMMETT FELIX VOLTURI YOU LET MY BROTHER KIDNAP YOUR SISTER?"

"It was the only way. Lilly never wanted to be alone with EJ. So EJ thought of a way to get her alone. It wasn't my idea."

"You helped him though." She said pointing at me with her index.

"They might have got back together, because of my helping EJ. I would have done it again if I was given the chance. Izzy, baby, I know you don't like the fact that he kidnapped her, but it was for a good reason." I said getting closer to her.

"I hope you haven't made it worse. Now let's go grab something to eat and they to bed because I'm exhausted."

"Anything for you baby." With that we were in our way.

**So??? What do you think???**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Back together

**Chapter 18: Back together**

**Max's POV**

Last night I helped my best friend and brother kidnap my sister. Bella was mad at me for the rest of the evening and night, but it was probably worth it. EJ and Lilly didn't return last night, which means that the most likely outcome of yesterday's attempt was their getting back together. So everything will go back to they way the used to be. Bella and I, EJ and Lilly and David and Abby. The three happy couples of American School in London or ASL. Ever since the students in ASL noticed that EJ and Lilly have drifted apart, the boys haven't stopped hitting on Lilly and the girls on EJ. It was really frustrating and tiring, for the rest of us to push them away from EJ and Lilly. They on the other hand didn't even notice.

Anyway, I hope Lilly told EJ of her prgnancy or I will have to do it. I can't stand it any longer. I had to be really careful with my thoughts around the others or Lilly's secret would be revealed. I had found out a month ago, when she fell asleep in my arms. As twins it's really hard to keep ALL of our thoughts from each other. Especially when we are sleeping. So digging into her mind to see if she plans on forgiving EJ, I saw something that I least expected. She was pregnant. Of course I didn't tell her that I knew beacuse I didn't want her to worry about me telling EJ. SHe had enough as it was. So I had to keep it to myself for the past one and a half month. I was on the verge of slipping a couple of times around Bella. I mean, a baby was exactly what Bella and I wanted, but we had agreed that we would purposely try after graduation which for us was in a year's time. So when I had Bella cradled in my arms how could I not think of a baby of our own. Whenever Bella caught me thinking of something like that, I told her that I was just day dreaming which was part true.

"You are lucky." Bella stated all of a sudden. I thought she was sleeping, but I guess I was wrong. We were in our bed, I was on my back with her laid on my chest.

"Why is that?" I asked kissing her hair.

"Because your little stunt resulted in the best possible outcome." She said looking up at me.

"You also think that they made up?"

"You still have your balls, right?" We shared a laugh at that. "How about we go downstairs and see if they are back?" She got up and headed to the closet, which meant that I didn't have much of a choice.

"Sure. Although I don't think they have, but let's go." I followed her example and 10 minutes lated we were fully dressed and ready to go downstairs, but my phone went off right the moment we reached the door. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was my big sister. "Good morning sis."

_"Good mornig to you two little brother." _

"So you are officially back together, right?" I asked as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist smiling.

_"Thanks to you and your little stunt we are."_ She answered and I could hear three heartbeats over the phone. Which meant she told him about my nephew or niece. I smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint you sis, but it was your boyfriend's idea. I was just an accomplice."

_"I know. He told me everything. Um well we are coming back now, so could you, Bella, Abby and David group together because we have some news? I know our parents will be back tomorrow. That's why I didn't ask for them too, in case you were wondering."_

"I wasn't. Anyway, we will be in the living room."

"_Thank you, Max."_

"For what Lilly? I didn't do anything."

"_Always so modest little brother. See you in a few." _With that she hung up.

"You heard the woman. Let's go gather the others." I said in a military tone and we went to Abby's room where Abby and David were still sleeping. Once we told them to get ready cause EJ and Lilly were coming back we headed to the living room. Bella thought that Abby, Dave, EJ and Lilly would be hunrgy so she went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for all of us. I told her to prepare a large quantity knowing of my sister's condition and also suggested coming to help her but she said that EJ and Lilly had to find someone in the living room when they got back. So now here I was sitting alone on the couch waiting for my brother and sister come back. A couple of minutes later, I heard footstepps coming from the back door. They were here. I stood up and faced two equally exstatic hybrids. Lilly had hid again the heartbeat of the newest member in the family and.......

"You know???" Lilly asked surprised.

"Lilly, we are twins. You know it's almost impossible to keep your each and every thought from me." She ran into my open arms crying. "Sis, those hormones have made you really touchy.

"Oh shut up. How long have you known?" She asked as I wiped away her tears.

"A month and a half." I answered simply smiling.

"How come you haven't told anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" EJ asked looking hurt.

"Actually it almost slipped me more than once around Bella. And why I didn't tell you? Because it wasn't mine to tell." I said and Lilly hugged me even tighter.

"What wasn't yours to tell, baby?" Bella asked coming in the living room with four plates of scrumbled eggs, sausages and toasts. She handed us one and came to sit next to me. "So??" I looked over at Lilly who swallowed a bite of the eggs and spoke

"Bells,what Max could tell you or anyone else, it's actually mine and your brother's."

"And what is so important that he couldn't tell, Lilly?" Bella asked while I fed her a bite.

"That you are........goingtobeanaunt." Lilly said the last part really quick that even I that knew what she was talking about didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"She said, little sister, that you are going to be an aunt." EJ said rubbing Lilly stomach. We all waited for Bella reaction. She just stood there wide eyed. Suddenly she bursted out.

"WHAT???? You are pregnant? And you didn't tell me?" Bella asked looking directly at Lilly.

"I didn't want you to push me even more Bells. You and Abby were already trying to make me forgive him that if I told you that I was pregnant you would probably drag me to tell him."

"You are so right." Abby said from the door. "How could you keep something like that from him for two and a half fucking months?" She yelled at Lilly.

"Abby, calm down. You don't want to phase so near me and hurt me, do you?" David said grabbing her face so she would look at him. She immediately calmed. "Congratulations guys!!!" He said turning to EJ and Lilly.

"Thank you, David." Both said at the same time.

"There is more." EJ said after he shared a gentle kiss with my sister.

"What? You are having twins?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so. There is only one heartbeat. Don't look at me like that. I heard it over the phone." I said the last part looking at Lilly.

"Well we don't know if we are having twins or not, but what I do know is that I'm the luckiest bastard in the world." EJ said proudly.

"Hey, you are stealing my title." David said smiling.

"You proposed right?" I asked him. He nodded and spoke.

"And she said YES!!!!!!!!!!" Bella and Abby squealed like little girls and ran to hug Lilly.

"Congratulations!!!" We said in unison.

"Thank you guys." EJ got up and made his way to us.

"I hope you don't hurt her. I would hate to kill you, bro." I said hugging him.

"Don't worry. I would be the first to try to kill me if I hurt her."

"Good we understand each other. Welcome to the family." I said.

"I thought I already was." EJ said shoving me.

"Yeah, but now you are officially a member of the royal family of Volturi. Not just the coven."

"I guess you are right. I wonder what your parents will say about that." He said and went to his twin, while my own twin came to me.

"I love you, little brother." She said kissing my cheek.

"Me too,sis. Now you really have to be careful. I don't want my nephew or niece to be hurt." I said rubbing her belly.

"You think EJ will let me get hurt?"

"No. But I think you could get hurt, WHEN you sneak away from his overprotective ass. I said 'when' because I know that you are going to." I said making her laugh.

"Thank you." She hugged me and we stayed like that for a little while.

"For what?"

"For always being there when I need you. For not telling EJ. For not pressuring me to go back to him. Do I need to continue?" She said looking up.

"No I get it. But you have always been there for me too. So thank you too."

"You are welcome. Now let's go celebrate." She said the last part turning in my arms to face the other.

"What do you mean by celebrate Lilly? You are pregnant." Bella said.

"We can celebrate without me drinking alcohol guys. We can just go into town for a day together. Just like before everything happened." We all agreed and went upstairs to get ready.

**Hope you liked it. **

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Preparations

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My teacher literally nailed me this week. And top it all I have my birthday tomorrow so I had a little party to organize. After all it is my 18th. So as of tomorrow I'll be a legal adult. But enough with my babbling about my life. On with the chapter...........**

**Chapter 19: Preparations  
**

**2 weeks later**

**Max's POV**

Our parents returned the day after we find out about my sister's pregnancy and engagement. When Lilly and EJ told them about their news everyone was happy as ever, even though they would have preferred it if they had waited year for the baby part. The guys all gave EJ the "hurt her and we'll hurt you" speech I had given him the previous night, and he answered the same way. The girls, with Alice and mom in charge, started talking about wedding preparations. Lilly put a stop to the Alice-Elena storm by saying that she didn't want to look like a cow on her wedding day so they would get married after the baby is born. That of course made Alice's face fall, but the rest understood Lilly's logic, especially the ones that underwent a pregnancy before.

Two weeks have passed since that and everything has gone back to normal. Since we had started school middle-year, our summer holiday time started a few days ago. EJ graduated high school and Bella, Lilly, Abby, David and I would be seniors next year. That is if we decided to go back to school. Of course for David it was obligatory, but for the rest of us it wasn't. So because of the baby Lilly would stay home and probably Bella and I would also. Unfortunately it wasn't because of a baby, but because we wanted to have all the time to ourselves and Lilly would want some female company other than our aunts, mother and grandmothers. Abby would continue going to school in order to be with David as much as possible.

So here I was in lying in my bed just awoken while my angel is in the shower. Just the thought of Bella in the shower with the water running down her breath-taking body made my dick twitch. I got up and headed to the bathroom only in my briefs to find Bella rubbing herself with a sponge, going lower and lower until she was bent down giving me a perfect view of her glistening folds. I turned my head to the side admiring her when she finally realized my presence.

"Good morning, Maxi." She smirked and continued rubbing herself only this time she was running the sponge over her breasts, effectively making me even harder if possible.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked having already removed my boxers.

"You know I can't deny you anything." When the last word left her mouth, I crashed my lips to hers. Before even asking for it, Bella let me push my tongue in her mouth and explore it. Her arms went around my neck bringing my face as close to her as possible, as I rested my hands on her sinful, round ass. When I squeezed it a little, she brought her legs up and around my waist and using her hand she drove my throbbing cock in her inner depths. We both moaned in each others' mouth never breaking apart. I set a slow but hard pace and Bella met my every thrust eagerly. When breathing was necessary she pushed her head back against the wall giving me access to her neck and breasts.

I didn't waste the chance and immediately dove in. Starting from her neck I nipped and sucked on the skin there marking her as my own once more and all that never stopping my thrusts. When I was fully satisfied with her neck, I continued my journey lower trailing kisses along the way, until I reached her perky breasts. I took one in my mouth and the other in my hand making her squirm with desire. Alternating between her breasts and with all the thrusts I was really close, so I stopped the ministrations on her body and threw my head back. Bella chose that moment to bent forward and suck on my neck. In return she also marked me as her own and threw her head back again.

I was getting close to my release so I grabbed her hips and started driving in her with incredible speed, all the while rubbing and pinching her engroged numb. Suddenly with a scream of pure pleasure, I felt her inner walls clench around me as her fingernails raked my back, definitely drawing some blood. The extra tightening of her muscles around my dick brought me also over the edge. I bent my head down and muffled in her hair as I came deep inside her. We stayed like that for a few moments before we washed each other and got out of the shower. Still in our towels, we went to the closet to choose our clothes for the day.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy showering with you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"You may have mentined it before." She relaxed to my touch and let her head fall back against my chest. "How about we go down the beach for a swim?" She asked surprising me. We were in England after all. Didn't it rain? "If you had looked outside the window before going straight in the bathroom, you would have noticed that today is one of those fortunate days when it's warm enough for a swim."

"Sorry, I had some other warm place to attend to, before I could think of anything else." I said letting my hand go from the outside of her hips to the inside. She slapped my hand away playfully.

"Now seriously, why don't we go?"

"It depends. Just the two of us or everyone else too?" I asked kissing her neck.

"All of us. Now go call David to get himself ready." And she slipped away from my arms. She tossed me some briefs and a pair of balck cargo shorts, which I wore and went to grab my phone and call Dave. It rang 3 times before he finally answered.

_"Hello?" _He answered yawining. I must have awoken him.

"Good morning sunshine!!! Get your butt up and running because we are going to the beach. Izzy's orders." I told him as I heard him strech.

_"So that means I don't have a choice huh?"_

"Not if you want to live afterwards." I said as Bella came throught the closet-door fully-dressed with a short-sleeved shirt in hand.

"_Ok. I'll be ready in 30 minutes. Does that sound fast enough?"_ I looked over at Bella asking for confirmation. She nodded.

"Boss says it's good. See you in a few."

_"Bye man." _I hung up and put the cell in my back pocket. I took the shirt from Bella and put it on but she didn't let me button it up.

"Don't. I love being able to see and touch your 's go tell the others." She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to our brother's and sister's bedroom. She didn't even knock the door. She braged in with me on tow and we found them in a very cute situation. EJ had pulled the covers down and was talking and rubbing Lilly's now evident baby bump, while she run her hands through his hair. It really got me jealous.

"Didn't you see the _closed _door, little sister?" EJ asked Bella without averting his eyes from Lilly's stomach.

"I did, big brother, and although the sight before me is incredibly cute, get up and ready. We are going to the beach." EJ went to protest but Lilly jumped up surprising him and started jumping up and down.

"I guess we are." He said smiling at his fiance.

"Good. We will now let Abby know and leave you to yourselves to get ready. See you downstairs." Once again she dragged me by the hand with the difference being in our destination. Abby's room. Before we were able to barge in again, Abby opened the door and we saw that she was ready. She must have noticed my confusion because she turned to me and spoke.

"Dave called me." I nodded in understanding and we went downstairs. On the way down we also found EJ and Lilly. We headed in the kitchen to grab something to eat before we were on our way and found mom, Heidi and Nessie with a couple of sandwitches in hand.

"Alice told us what your plan would be. This is something for the road and we have already put everything you will need in bags in the cars." Nessie said hugging Bella and EJ. Heidi had Abby in her arms and Lilly and I went to mom.

"Be careful please." She was talking mostly to Lilly rather than me.

"She knows mom. And even when she managed to escape EJ's watchful eye, I will look after her." I said smiling at my momther and sister.

"I hope you don't have to." EJ said coming up behind Lilly.

"We all do, EJ." Heidi said giggling. Lilly looked down trying to hide her blush.

"Ohhhh stop mocking my little sis." My Bella said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thanks sis." Lilly said looking up.

"No problem. Now shall we?"

"Wait, wait. Aren't you boys going to button those shirts up?" Mom asked us. We both pointed to our soulmates. Mom and Nessie looked expectantly at them both.

"What? We like to see our men's bodies. Is it that bad?" Bella said raising an eye-brow.

"I thought you wanted to be the only ones to do that. Not have all the female population of London to have that ability too." Heidi stated.

"They can stare all they want. As long as they DON'T TOUCH!" Lilly said while Bella and Abby nodded furiously as EJ and I rolled our eyes.

"Can we go now? David is waiting." Abby pleaded.

"GO!!!!" Mom, Heidi and Nessie yelled and we ran at full speed to our cars.

**Hope You liked it. Once again sorry it took so long.**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Beach Time

**I now noticed how stupid I am. London isn't anywhere near the sea, but for the story's sake pretend that it is.**

**Chapter 20: Beach Time**

**Bella's POV**

We left the kitchen and our mothers at full speed, our destination being the garage. Once there, we found the cars stuffed with anything we would need confirming what our mothers told us. Towels, umbrellas, sunscreens, waters, sandwitches and much more already in the cars. Now all we had to do was get in and head to the beach. Max and I got in his Jaguar as EJ, Lilly and Abby got in EJ's Jeep.

Lately it has come to my attention how much Max wants to be a father. I already knew that it was always his greatest wish, but now that Lilly is pregnant, I have caught him many times thinking or even dreaming about us having a baby. And today, when we barged in EJ's and Lilly's room to find them in such a cute position, I saw his weak smile and the jealousy in his eyes. He wants it as bad as I do. Maybe if I talked to him, I could persuade him to not wait another year. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even notice what I was thinking and he looked kind of sad now. So halfway to the beach I spoke.

"Maxi, what's bothering you?" I asked already knowing what was wrong.

"Umm nothing baby. Why would something bother me?" He tried to hide his sad tone but I know him better.

"Max, I know you better than anyone, so I know something is bothering you. What is it, teddy bear?" I was now rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. I could see that he didn't want to tell me thinking that I didn't want that too, so I decided to ease him a little bit. "We don't have to wait another year." When the last words left my mouth, he stiffened and brought the car to a halt. Thankfully no one was around. EJ also stopped the car, got out and came towards us. Max pulled the window down as EJ approached.

"What happened man?" he asked Max. He didn't answer so my brother turned to me. "Why did he stop, sis?"

"I'll tell you later. Just go and we'll catch up." He nodded and left. Once my brother's car was out of sight Max turned to me.

"How did you know?"

"I think I already clarified that I know you better than anyone else in the world. You can't hide such an important issue from me. I knew it bothered you even when we had that talk a few months ago, but I realised how much today."

"You are not mad?" Was he seriously asking me that?

"Why would I be mad that you want us to have a baby?" I asked smiling and caressing his cheek.

"Maybe because I was the one that suggested we wait another year? And now I feel so miserable about it?" He was so cute when he was embarrased.

"You are cute when you are embarrased." I expressed my thoughts out loud which brought my favourite grin on his face.

"Thank you. Now let's go." He was about to bring the car back to life but I didn't let him. Not yet.

"Wait!!! We didn't solve the issue here."

"How can we solve it?" I raised my eye-brow at him. "You mean.....? Are you sure you are ready for that? I mean, purposely try for a baby?"

"Baby, I have been ready ever since the first time you made me yours. But do you know what is the best thing about me not being pregnant?" I asked smiling.

"There is a good thing about that?" He asked looking away.

"Of course there is."

"What is it then?"

"The process of getting me pregnant." I said seductively. I saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. My words definitely had an effect on him.

"Now that I think about it, you are right. Now let's go."

The rest of the ride we spent it in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company. When we arrived at the parking, we looked for EJ's or David's car and found them next to each other with a space in between. The guys and girls were keeping it open for us, so we parked and got out. Lilly skipped over to us, her brother specifically.

"What happened? What made you stop?" she asked Max worried.

"Calm down, the stress is not good for you now. Nothing happened. Izz just caught by surprise and we had to talk in private." She hugged him tight with her eyes closed and when she opened them, she looked straight at me.

_"You are going to tell me when we get back." _That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. All I did was nodd. They pulled apart and we went to the others. The guys took the fully-equipped bags as we led the way. Once everything was settled, Lilly, Abby and I sat down on the towels with me in the middle as the boys took their shirts and pants off to go in the sea. I don't know if they had done it on purpose but they all wore identical trunks. The only difference being in the colour. EJ's were blue, David were red and Max's were black. The girls and I just stared at them in wonder. How did we get so lucky?

"WE are the lucky ones." They said in unison and ran into the sea. If EJ and Max had used their speed, David didn't have a chance but since they couldn't, they let David win the race. When they were all in they started splashing water at each other. Boys could be so childish sometimes.

"So true." Abby agreed with me giggling.

"EJ and Max are children so they are partly justified. But Dave....." Lilly said joining Abby in the giggling.

"How come you wanted to come here today?" Abby asked me.

"I don't know. I just saw that the weather was more than nice and came up with this. Why? Is it a bad idea?"

"No of course not. I was just curious." She said. I turned to Lilly and saw her rub her stomach.

"How are you, Lil?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Bells." She replied.

"I meant with the pregnancy and all."

"Ooo... Well I can't say I enjoy the morning sickness or the constant hunger, but other than that I'm good."

"How is my nephew?" Abby asked placing her head on my hip as I had turned sideways. We didn't know the gender but all of us except EJ wanted a boy.

"Actually Abby, it's a girl."

"WHAT?" Abby and I exclaimed.

"Yeah we found out yesterday after you went to bed. That's why we waited for grandpa Carlisle. I guess EJ always gets what he wants." She said, happiness radiating from her.

"Well then how is my niece?" Abby asked again.

"According to Carlisle she is fine. Her growth is normal and by that I mean human-normal, and my due date is in December." She said smiling.

"Hello ladies!!!" We turned around and saw three 18 to 20 year-old boys standing in front of us. They were well built but stood no chance against EJ, Max or even David.

"I'm Lucas." The one with the black hair said.

"George." The blond one continued.

"And I'm Mark" The red headed one that seemed to be the leader of the group said last. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella. This is Abby and Lilly. And the ones behind you, are our boyfriends." I pointed to our men who were now approaching furious. "So why don't you go away?" I said shooing him aways with my hand.

"I almost believed you Bella. Now why don't we go some place else? Somewhere quiter perhaps?" Mark asked grabbing my extended hand. Just then Max tapped him on the shoulder. "Go away." He said making Max even angrier. He turned Mark to him, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air.

"I think my girlfriend asked you to leave." Mark glanced down at Max's scars and looked terrified. If he only knew.

"I'm sorry man. I thought she just said she had a boyfriend to make me leave." Max was now livid. He punched him in the balls earning a yelp. That's when I got up to prevent Max from killing him and the girls went to their men to do the same.

"Baby, let him go. I don't think he is stupid enough to come anywhere near us again." He let Mark go and Lucas with George helped him walk. I don't think anyone will try to approach us again after that little incident. I could see that he was still tense so I reached up and kissed him softly. That seemed to relax him a little. "Are you okay now?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Am I okay? The question is if you three are. We are just pissed." Max exclaimed.

"We are fine little brother. They just talked to us. No worries." Lilly said from EJ's embrace. The guys shared a look which we didn't understand.

"Good because........." Max said and placed me over his shouder as did EJ and David with Lilly and Abby. "......... you are going for a swim!!!!!!!" With that they ran to the sea with us giggling on their backs. Everyone on the beach was staring at us now. The eldery were smiling, while the younger ones were jealous as hell.

"Hey, let us go!!" Lilly whined giggling. We were already in the water so they did just what they were asked and let us drop in, splashing water around us. When we rose to the surface we were glaring at them. Of course we weren't angry but they didn't have to know that. They cowered back and tried to ran away but we quickly caught up with them and got on their backs again having thier heads in death grips. We looked at each other before benting down and placing a kiss on their cheeks. They immediately relaxed. From that moment on, each couple went their way until Lilly and David had to eat something, so Max and I were left completely alone. I was with my back to him as he had his arms wrapped around me.

"What are you thinking?" Max asked me kissing my neck.

"Right now?" I moaned. I felt him nod against my skin and I continued. "That I can't wait to get you back in our bed." He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of his lips on my skin.

"We could always go back right now....." he stated suggestively and pushed his obvious erection against my butt.

"No we can't. Let's go out and join the others."

"Why?" he whined holding me tighter. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed me passionately. When air was absolutely necessary we pulled apart but rested our foreheads against each other's like we always do.

"You'll get more later if you behave yourself." I said and ran my finger over his crotch making him groan.

"Okay. But can we stay here a little bit longer? Just a few minutes?" He asked hopefully.

"Just a few minutes." I said back with my index finger in his face. He nodded and brought me closer to his body. I put my head against his chest right above his heart as he held me tight.

"I love you Izzy." He said after a while bringing me back to reality. I looked up and saw a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I love you too, teddy bear." I said in return pulling his head down so I could kiss him.

"How about we go back now?" I raised my eye brows at his question. When he saw my expression he went to justify himself. "What? You said that if I behave you will give me something in return, so......." I giggled at his logic.

"How can you be so childish sometimes?"

"It's part of my charm. Besides what I was thinking of is nowhere near childish." He said with a smirk.

"Let's go then." I grabbed his hand and we went back to our family, packed everything and went home.

**Sorry for the delay but one word sums up all the excuses I had in my head: SCHOOL. I guess you all know how it is. Also one of my favourite authors has set up her own website so check it out if you want. Her pen name in Fan Fiction is **_teamjacobrulez _**and the link is in her profile so check it out!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	21. Chapter 21: David's Parents

**Sorry to the ones that still read my story for the delay. I just didn't know what to do. You couldn't say I had a writer's block (if I can be considered a writer). Anyway, here is the chapter. Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Chapter 21: David's Parents  
**

**Max's POV**

After we left the beach, we had to satisfy the growling stomach of my pregnant sister. In order to do that we decided to go a restaurant instead of home. So I was now parking my car outside Fuego, Lilly's favourite. Bella and I were the first ones to arrive so I wrapped my arm around her waist and went in. One waiter came to kick us out after seeing how young we were but right when he was about to speak, the host came to us.

"Ryan, I'll handle this. Mr Volturi, what a nice surprise!" The host said shooing 'Ryan' away and shook my hand. "Miss Black, beautiful as always." He said kissing Bella's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Simon." Bella said smiling.

"Will it be just the two of you? Or will mr Black and her highness join you?" He whispered the last part so only we could hear. Simon was also a vampire and once a part of our family. But two years ago he decided to leave and open a restaurant in Spain. He had returned a year ago and opened another Fuego here.

"Actually we will be accompanied by them and another couple." I said bringing Bella closer to me.

"So you are finally together? That's great. So it will be six of you?" We nodded. "This way then." He said and led us to a 6-person table. We sat next to each other and waited for the others.

"I can't wait to get you home." Bella said once Simon left.

"Oh really? And why would that be Izz?" I asked pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck. Before she could answer we were interrupted by our brothers and sisters, but I didn't stop.

"Can't you keep your hands and mouths off of each other for an hour?" Lilly asked giggling. I still kept on.

"Why should we?" My angel asked and whimpered when I finally pulled back. _"Don't worry. I still plan on getting what you promised me at the sea." _I thought to her and her only. She smiled and kissed me.

"So guys, do you like the place?" I asked Abby and David.

"Yeah it's great." Abby said snuggling closer to David. I saw that something was bothering him though.

"What's wrong man?" EJ asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Is the host a ............ you know what?" He was a quick learner. I'm impressed. _"A vampire?" _He continued in his thoughts.

"He is, but you have nothing to worry about." Bella answered him.

"I'm not worried. It's just weird. Knowing that he is around people all the time. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"You get used to it after a while." Simon said coming up behind us. "I'm sorry, your Highness. I didn't want to interrupt. I just came to take your order."

"It's okay, Simon. Our friend here was just wondering." Lilly said rubbing her stomach.

"There is no need troubling yourself mister.......?" Simon trailed off expecting David to speak.

"Jones. David Jones."

"Well Mr Jones, as Miss Black said before you have nothing to worry about. For some reason I'm completely appalled by human blood." He said the last part in a low voice only for us to hear. "So what can I get you?"

"How about we leave it to you? You always pick the best." Lilly said smiling.

"Okay then. I will arrange for the starters. Now the main course. How about six medium-rare steaks with rice and my own special sauce that I know you love my princess?" Simon suggested looking at Lilly.

"You always know how to make my day Simon."

"That's my job, your Highness. Any specifics on the beverages?"

"Bring us a bottle of wine, your choice, and a coke for the pregnant lady." Bella said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." With that he left.

"Do they always treat you like that?" David asked looking at me and Lilly.

"David, they have too. Our dad is their king." Lilly answered.

"Then why don't I? I mean I want to be one of you." The girls gapsed and EJ and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"First of all, you don't have to because you are our brother. Secondly and most importantly why do you want to be one of us?" I asked when I regained my composure.

"Because I want to spend forever with all of you. Please..... All I want is to feel wanted." He barely spoke the last words so it was difficult to hear them.

"What about your parents?" Abby asked looking down. "I don't want to take you away from them."

"All my parents care about is their stocks and my grades. Not me as a person. I'm sure they wouldn't miss me." David said sadly.

"Don't say that. They are your parents." Abby told him lifting his head up.

"Dave we don't even know if we can change you to what we are. We have never bitten any humans so we don't know if our venom has any effect on you." Lilly told him next.

"Then one of your family can change me. Come on guys." He said with pleading eyes.

"We have to talk about it with the others. We can't decide ourselves." I told him with authority. I hated speaking like that but it was necessary.

After that we just sat there in complete silence. It wasn't until after Simon came back with our drinks that we started talking again. We joked around and made plans for our free time throughout the entire meal. During our desert though we had an intertuption. David's parents saw him and made their way to us.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" He asked when they were close enough to hear.

"We have a business meeting. The question is what are YOU doing here." His dad questioned back.

"My friends and I had gone to the beach, but Lilly and I got hungry.... I mean we all got hungry and decided to come here." He said.

"Where are your manners David? Won't you introduce us to your friends and ,who I assume to be your girlfriend?" His mom asked him.

"I'm Abby Silver." She said shaking their hands.

"I'm Lilly and this is my fiance EJ." My sister said and David's mother was looking at her baby bump. _"Pregnant at such a young age. What a waste." _We all glared at her before quickly regaining our composure.

"I'm Bella Black. EJ's twin." My baby said snuggling closer to me.

"And I'm Max Volturi. Lilly's twin and Bella's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." When I said my last name they instantly tensed._ "Volturi? I thought they were in Italy. David is hanging out with VAMPIRES??????" _His mom thought terrified.

"David can we talk to you please?" His dad grabbed him by the arm not really giving him a choice.

"Be right back guys."

_"What the fuck?" _EJ tought.

_"They are definitely not vampires, werewolves or any other creature with enhanced smell. And they have a human's scent. So how do they know of the Volturi?" _Lilly wondered.

_"Shut up and listen." _Bella comanded us. We did as we were told and listened to their conversation.

"David, after today I want you to never again see these people." His father said sternly.

"And why would I do that dad?"

"Because we say so. Are they living here?" His mom questioned.

"Yes, they are. They have been for almost seven years now. Why do you even care?" He asked them.

"Are they alone?" His dad demanded.

"No they live with their family in the mountains." He declared. _"We have to move. We can't stay near vampires." _His mom thought worried.

"We are moving. After your meal go home and pack." His father ordered.

"Whatever." David said and left them to come to us. "You heard everything didn't you?" We nodded. "Why do they have to be like that?"

"David, how do your parents know about us?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"They know we are vampires and about the Volturi." Bella told him seriously. He just gaped at her without moving.

"David? Baby wake up." Abby told him and kissed him. That seemed to bring him back to reality.

"How?"

"That's what we want to know." EJ said bringing Lilly closer to him.

"Let's go!" I said getting up.

"Where to?" Abby asked.

"You two are going to David's house as planned and the rest of us are going home. I bet they will follow us."

We paid, got in our cars and left. As I expected they followed us. I called my parents and told them about dinner's events and the fact that we were being followed. After much thought my father decided to sent Felix, Jacob, Seth and granpa Emmett to bring David's parents to the castle if they kept on following us. When we reached the part of the road where it became confusing we slowed down to see if they would continue their pursuit. And they did. So we stopped the cars and they almost crashed into EJ's Jeep. He and I got out of the cars, as our girls stayed inside, and joined the two vampired and wolves. We bumped fists with each of them as David's parents looked at us horrified.

"You knew what we are and still followed us? How much more of a fools can you be? Grandpa, Felix can you carry their car to the courtyard." I asked them.

"Easy! See you there." They high-fived each other, lifted the car and ran home. EJ and I got in our cars and in two minutes we had pulled in our garage.

"Your Highness, they have been taken to the throne room. Everyone is expecting you." Kelly informed us.

"We will go there right now. Thank you Kelly." Lilly said as Kelly nodded, bowed and left. "Now let's find out how they know about us." She added.

We went through the high door leading to the throne room where all the original members of our family and David's parents were. Bella took EJ's hand and went to stand with her parents and I grabbed my sister's waist and led her to our own parents.

"First of all, Adrianna bring some water for David's parents. Secondly, why don't you tell us how you know about us?" My mother asked formally.

"There is only one throne? I thought there were three Volturi kings." David's father said. At the mention of the previous kings everyone's faces fell.

"You have no right to ask us about anything. You are the ones that followed my children, my nieces and my nephew. So who are you?" It was my father's turn to speak.

"I'm Gerry Jones and this is my wife Hilary. Now kill us already." Most of us chuckled at that remark.

"What makes you think we want to kill you?" Lilly asked giggling.

"Yeah. If we wanted that you would already be dead." I said.

"Then what do you want?" Hilary asked.

"How do you know about us?" Grandma Rosalie asked seriously.

"Everyone in our tribe know about the Volturi. There were tales about them. As children we all had them as villains in our heads. So basically we grew up fearing them." Gerry answered.

"What tribe?" Jacob then stepped in.

"The Makah tribe in Washington." Hilary replied.

"You have to be kidding me." We all said in unison.

"Why?" Gerry and Hilary questioned at the same time.

"Because some of us are Quileutes. Even your son's girlfriend." Bella answered.

"How come David never knew of your and our legends?" Jacob once again asked.

"Hey wait. So you can phase?" Gerry asked and the Quileute boys nodded. "We didn't tell him because there was no need to. Since we both had only one parent that was Makah and we didn't have the gene, we didn't expect him to have it. Does he know what you are?"

"Yes he does." Heidi answered.

"How can he be with a werewolf then?" Hilary whispered.

"Because she imprinted on him." Heidi answered again.

"If you youreslves aren't werewolves how do you know about them?" Seth asked.

"Our fathers were. We had heard the stories many times and when we saw them phase one night we knew it was all true." Hilary answered.

"That was also the nigt we decided to leave Washington and stay away from all of this. I started a small business and it eventually evolved to what it is today. We haven't seen anyone in our family since that night. So our son found his soulmate?" Gerry finished.

"Yes he did. And he also found a family that cares about him. That makes him feel wanted." Lilly said through gritted teeth. "Dad he asked us to turn him."

"Absolutely NOT!!!!" Both Hilary and Gerry exclaimed.

"And what makes you think that we don't care about him? He is our son." Because of Gerry's tone to Lilly, the entire guard was now in the room in attacking crouches.

"Stand down, boys and girls. They can't hurt us. As for your son's change. It is something that he , and he alone has to decide. No matter what you think." Dad said keeping the guard in order. My phone then rang. "Is it David, Max?"

"It's Abby. Hey sis."

_"Since when am I a chick, Max?" _David said making all of us chuckle and his parents look at us confused.

"Sorry man. I just saw the caller ID and it was Abby. So what's up?"

"_Forgiven. Now you are asking me what's up? I'm going crazy here. What's going on?"_

"Everything is good. Don't worry. And please tell Abby to relax. I'll leave it up to your parents to tell you."

"_Oh okay then. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah but probably after noon. Izz and I have some things to talk about."

_"Cool. Talk to ya later."_ I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket.

"He is now expecting you. Abby will either stay with you or come back running through the woods. If you are rude to her, believe me when I say this, we will make you pay." I threatened while the males in the room nodded.

"Thank you for letting us tell him." Hilary said and got up.

"Felix, Emmett could you show them the way?" My father asked.

"Of course Jamie." Then both asnwered.

"Good. And I guess there is no need to say that you can't tell anyone about us?"

"No of course not. Thank you and good night." And with that they were gone and my girl came to me as Lilly went to EJ.

"Uncle Jamie would you mind if I stole Max from you? I know you wanted to talk to him but I promised him something." Bella politely asked my father from my embrace. Jacob and Nessie immediately left the room.

"Um I guess I don't. But I want to talk you tomorrow Max."

"No problem dad. Shall we?" I asked turning around so she could hop on my back. She did and I ran to our room.

Once the door was closed, she pushed me up against it and started kissing me with fervor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my mouth down to her so she didn't have to be on the tips of her toes. I smiled against her lips and picked her up. Her legs found their way around my waist and locked there. Her lips felt so soft against my own, her taste was heavenly and the scent of her arousal overpowering. I couldn't get enough of her. We reached the bed and she untangled her self from me and I set her down. But we didn't stop kissing of course.

We started undressing each other. We pulled away from each other only to remove my t-shirt and her tank top and then went back to making out. With her fingers she traced my scars, each stripe seperately, continued with my abs and then back up. I, on the other hand, started with her sides and went upwards to the claps of her swimsuit, undid it and threw it somewhere behind me. I pulled her against me and let my hands roam her body.

"How can you be so perfect?" I mutterred against her lips.

"So that you like me." She also smiled and undid my belt.

"Baby, 'like' is nowhere near what I feel for you." I said as she got on her knees pulling my cargo pants with her in the process.

"I know. Now let me give you what I promised, since you were such a good boy."

She brought my briefs down freeing my painful hard-on. Without saying another word, she wrapped her talented lips around me. God I love her. She immediately started bobbing her head up and down using her tongue to caress the tip. My hands found their way to her beautiful brown locks encouraging her to take more of me in her mouth. And she did. In fact she kept deep-trhoating me after that. I trew my head back in complete ecstasy.

"Ohhh baby..... Izz you are fucking amazing." I managed to say between grunts. I felt my release approaching so I pulled her lips away from my dick. I was trying to compose myself while she removed the last pieces of cloth she had on and hopped on the bed.

"Get here, right now."

I couldn't deny her anything, so I climbed up the bed until I was hovering over her. She kissed me and turned to the side. Catching up to what she wanted, I got behind her as she raised her leg and thrusted into her. Everytime we were joined, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. We kept it slow yet passionate. I grabbed her chin and titled her head to me so I could kiss her and brought my hand to her engroged numb and rubbed. What felt like hours later, her walls clamped down on me and I spilled myself in her. I laid on my back and she turned to rest her head on my chest.

"Max?" She said as I was almost asleep.

"Mmmmmm....."I murmured

"How long do you think it will take to get me pregnant?" She asked rubbing my chest.

"I don't know. But to make it as soon as possible we will have to try REALLY hard." I said chuckling.

"Ooo really?"

"Yeah. In fact I think a second round during the night would be in our best interest."

"You are insatiable." I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Only when it come to you. Now can we please sleep. You spent me completely." She gigglied and snuggled closer to me. And just like that we drifted into dreamland.

**Once again: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
